


Особые условия содержания

by SSC and EDM (SSC)



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), SCP Foundation
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSC/pseuds/SSC%20and%20EDM
Summary: Фонд в мире DC сталкивается со многими проблемами. Как содержать Супермена или хотя бы ослабить его опасное влияние на реальность? Что делать с амазонками, если Темискира - это объект особых засекреченных свойств, но Диана - явно Евклид? Как скрыть атлантов от широкой публики, а широкую публику - от атлантов? Да тут еще этот непредотвращенный конец света, породивший сотни и тысячи объектов побольше и поменьше, называющих себя мета-людьми! Впрочем, директор Лекс Лютор не жалуется, ему некогда. Написать, предотвратить, оповестить, спасти, скрыть... напомнить нерадивым сотрудникам, что объект, сидящий на своей вилле в Майями "Третий криптонец", он же генерал Зод - совсем не такой безобидный, как выглядит. Думать наперед, и во благо всего человечества искать малейшие признаки зловещей сущности. Все объекты класса Кетер зловещие. Разумные не бывают безопасными.





	1. 1. Homo

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит в той же вселенной, что и "Двойная сплошная", но прямой сюжетной связи нет:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12400563  
> Мы очень любим и ценим нашу бету: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla
> 
> ВАЖНО: будет третья часть, мы ее еще пишем, но имеющиеся две можно читать как два отдельных миди (в качестве которых они и выступали на фб)

Amicus cognoscitur amore, more, ore, re.  
Друг познается по любви, нраву, лицу, деянию.

Шкала оценок осталась еще старой, не-американской. Шесть — худший балл, ноль — лучший. Следовало выбрать три оценки деятельности, не зная, что выбирают коллеги — только лично, наедине с отступником, стоящим в центре.

Лекс Лютор колебался. Он раздраженно глянул в зеркальную стену, будто пытался посмотреть на Одиннадцатого члена Совета, уже давшего свою оценку — его огонек горел зеленым. Красный на пульте отмечал только Первого, Третью, Восьмую и Двенадцатого — его самого.

Отражение выглядело каким-то директором времен Черного Понедельника: лысый, уставший мужчина с унылым взглядом. Лекс попытался придать лицу более внушительное выражение, не преуспел и вернулся к пульту оценки. Третья приняла решение. Затем Восьмая. Время истекало. Остались только они с Первым.

Странно, что тот колеблется. Обычно Первый выбирал быстрее всех.

Серая метка обозначала Второго. Тот перед собой видел только полупрозрачное стекло и смотрел куда-то в сторону, беззаботно насвистывая. Выделывался. Знал, что большинство осудит его как минимум на лишение кресла в Совете.

Лекс решать вопрос не хотел. Второй был умным, удачливым администратором с многолетним опытом — его можно было переубедить аргументами. С ним интересно было говорить. Его проекты почти никогда не выходили из-под контроля. Оценка эффективности — единица, почти идеально. С остальным было сложнее. Вопросы этичности Лекс вообще терпеть не мог, поскольку в их работе этике места не видел вообще. Что до вины… тут, по его мнению, судить было рановато. Слишком мало данных.

Незаполненные окошки формы для голосования смотрелись змеиными гнездами.

Время истекало. Первый тоже принял решение, остался только он, Двенадцатый.

Значит, вина. Нарушить правила обращения с закрытыми зонами и, главное, потерять сделанного ребенка — это все-таки было очень плохо. Что ему стоило надеть презерватив, заигрывая с обаятельными островитянками, а?! Четыре. Нет, лучше пять. Теперь неизвестно, где обнаружится ребенок, легко пробивающий кулаком полуметровую стену и умеющий летать; денег это, а то и жизней, пожрет немеряно.

Этичность — три. Плохо, но не смертельно: в конце концов, все было по согласию, просто по-идиотски.

Несколько секунд решение обрабатывалось, потом на окне-экране, прямо поперек лица Второго, проявился приговор: «17: Ликвидация всех уровней доступа, включая обработку препаратом класса альфа-один, избирательное программируемое стирание памяти, сохранение имущества».

Второй криво улыбнулся — тоже прочитал свою судьбу. На терминале высветилось два варианта, и Лекс быстро нажал «одобрить». Лучшее, что могло ждать Второго — новая жизнь после «комы».

Это все было печально, конечно. А с другой стороны, могло быть и хуже. Пятый наверняка предпочел бы эту ошибку Фонда похоронить поглубже. Десятка в целом ненавидел подобные вещи в силу личных сложностей с сексом, гендером и прочими касающимися этих вопросов темами, да и конфликтовал со Вторым еще до присоединения Лекса к Совету.

Могло быть гораздо хуже. Во всяком случае, не было жертв. Пока что. Сказать такое про большинство отставок членов Совета означало бы покривить душой.

Большинство подтвердило приговор, и стекло стало темным. Конец голосования.

Лекс подождал внутри, пока большая часть огоньков не погаснет, чтобы остаться хоть ненадолго со своими мыслями.

На выходе его ждала Восьмая, чтобы кивнуть:

— Все в порядке?

— Да, вполне, — он знал, кого Второй выбрал преемником, и не сомневался, что после некоторого периода притирки все будет в норме. Но этот самый период придется пережить. И то, что именно Второй отвечал за сдерживание 682 — вот это было проблемой. По сравнению с нею казался мелочью тот факт, что Второй в свое время помогал удержаться на плаву самому Лексу в сходной ситуации.

Мерзкая тварь обязательно постарается сбежать: она рвалась на волю с упорством некоторых куда более достойных представителей животного мира. На любое колебание она отвечала попытками смыться.

— Будешь курировать его территорию? — Восьмая криво улыбнулась. — Знаешь же, терпеть не могу Зону Ц, вся нечисть там.

— Ну уж вся, — Лекс припомнил пару кетеров и с десяток самых одиозных объектов помельче из тех, что на слуху, но промолчал. У самого под опекой столько дряни, что можно при желании полгода устраивать концы света раз в сутки, не повторяясь. — Буду, конечно. Куда мы денемся.

Они шагали вдвоем по коридору, и Лекс спиной ощущал взгляды изображений на дверях зала: рыцари с опущенными забралами и обнаженными мечами.

Они были живы, просто не реагировали на сотрудников.

— Я только вышла — и все, засыпало с головой, — пожаловалась Восьмая. — У меня, наверное, самая нелепая зона, я уже нервничаю от звука вертолетов.

— А я говорил, что телепорт нужно было патентовать, — Лекс улыбнулся.

Восьмая курировала другой континент и только из-за этой ротации прибыла в Америку — скорее отдохнуть и развеяться, чем набраться опыта.

— Ты здесь надолго?

— Пару лет, пусть наследник учится, — Восьмая пожала плечами. — Я уже не девочка, мало ли что случится. Ты ж знаешь, там один объект 165 чего стоит.

Хищные пески. О да, Лекс отлично его знал.

Чуть поодаль была видна кряжистая фигура Четвертого… кажется. Пространство здесь выделывало занятные штучки со зрением, и количество колонн по бокам коридора тоже лучше было не считать. Странностей в жизни членов Совета хватало и без того, чтобы искать их дополнительно.

Они вышли через одну из дверей, и Восьмая, обернувшись, присвистнула:

— Сильно!

Прохожие не обращали и капли внимания на пару человек, стоящих перед неприметным одноэтажным зданием, похожим на закрытый бар. Сквозь панорамные, частично разбитые и раскрашенные граффити окна виднелось пустое помещение, стулья покрывала пыль, за барной стойкой не было бутылок. Все казалось заброшенным лет сорок назад и никому не нужным.

Прямо напротив сверкал рекламный щит, которого не было в прошлый раз: «Добро пожаловать в Централ-сити! Лучший город от Вашингтона до Ванкувера!».

— Метрополис лучше, — пробормотал Лекс. — Пойдем. Покажу тебе, как тут устроена Зона.

— Я слышала, что тут любопытно, еще со Второй Мировой. — Восьмая оглядывалась, заинтересовавшись панорамой города на горизонте.

— Я в то время учился в Европе. В тридцатых тут было очень жарко, но все со временем пришло в норму, чуть ли не само собой. Обычно такие легенды не на ровном месте вырастают.

Восьмая кивнула.

Город был отлично обжит Фондом, так что Лекс только пару раз искал метки через смартфон, чтобы найти правильный выход на транспортную сеть. Автоматическое такси подхватило их у прелестного итальянского ресторана, куда Лекс решил зайти на обратной дороге, промчало мимо Железных высот дальше, к месту, которого не было ни на одной гражданской и военной карте.

Тоже тюрьма, своего рода. А также, с учетом проблем содержания, место захоронения опасных отходов, корпус экспериментальной хирургии и полигон для убийственных экспериментов. Чего Второму стоило скрывать от местных многочисленные побеги своего зверинца, Лекс не знал, но надеялся когда-нибудь выяснить: амнезиаки при всей своей полезности в современном мире переставали быть таким уж всемогущим средством заметания следов. К тому же местное население и впрямь отличалось некоторой спецификой, и не в лучшую сторону.

— Насколько мне известно, после войны тут был аншлаг, — упомянул он, — и все кадры, переведенные в том числе с Готэмской зоны, пахали здесь, как проклятые. Правда, большая часть объектов того времени относительно мирные, и с ними особо проблем нет. А остатки, которых решили сдерживать без изоляции — пристроены к делу, и Второй их использовал как внешнюю линию обороны.

— Я обратила внимание, что в Америке вы используете несколько обновленные протоколы, — кивнула Вторая. — Что, Браслеты Гуша так хорошо действуют?

— Можешь считать, что мы провели на себе эксперимент. Для гуманоидов, которых мы рискуем выпускать с мобильными опергруппами, лучше этих браслетов ничего нет. Для тех, кто сотрудничает, не выходя, мы используем некоторые другие механизмы. В целом да, потери уменьшились, а объектам не так скучно. Нет ничего хуже скучающего евклида.

Восьмая расхохоталась, махнула рукой.

— Ну уж, есть еще скучающие кетеры, — отсмеявшись, проговорила она. — И скучающие научные сотрудники, это вообще ужас.

Она покачала головой, нахмурившись.

— Все-таки не могу понять, неужели та амазонка стоила всего риска. Казалось бы, взрослый, разумный человек, должен был понимать, во что ему такие шалости обойдутся? Так нет же, столько геморроя для всех…

— Я бы на амазонок вообще ставил исключительно подтвержденных асексуалов и гетеросексуальных женщин, потому что даже у меня что-то екает, как их вижу. А я ведь в той зоне даже не работаю.

— У вас тоже есть кое-кто, развращающий дисциплину, — Восьмая прищурилась, глаза холодно блеснули.

Подозревает что-то? Просто интересуется? Поездка мгновенно перестала быть развлекательной.

— У нас таких кое-кого пол-штата, — Лекс вздохнул, — и закручивать гайки не вариант. Я уж молчу про докторов, любящих эту самую дисциплину крутить на разных частях тела. Но… да, все довольно сложно. Пойдем, глянем на дисциплинирующий фактор.

682 действительно очень помогала придерживаться правил и повышать дисциплину… в некотором роде.

Опять же, отличный способ для утилизации неэффективных сотрудников и расходников.

Восьмая покачала головой неопределенно.

— Я о тезке твоего фактора. 6822. Знаешь, слухи расходятся самые дикие, а к нашему филиалу они успевают трижды мутировать.

Лекс скривился и вздохнул досадливо.

— На самом деле не все так плохо. Этот хотя бы не оставляет потомства… но бром на него точно не действует. И с учетом условий содержания, мне сложно убедить сотрудников, что охранять его не маленькая награда, а практически гарантированная чистка памяти.

— А он как реагирует?

— Не реагирует. Мы скормили ему дезу о человеческом непостоянстве, пока это работает, — Лекс широко ухмыльнулся. — Он даже меня пару раз звал на шампанское вечером и кофе утром… — Он помолчал, видя непонимание. — Нет, это не шутка, этот кетер действительно живет в особняке получше многих наших. Вид на океан, довольно свободный вход сотрудников, вкусная еда. Выходить ему, конечно же, нельзя, на океан приходится только смотреть, а купаться в бассейне. Но в целом — бесконечные каникулы на десять лет, я ему даже немного завидую.

— Парень явно не дурак на халяву поиметь Фонд… в некоторых смыслах. А эти истории про, гм… более мрачные выходки? — Восьмая продемонстрировала свой пропуск, Лекса охрана, извиняясь и разводя руками, попросила сделать то же самое. Мол, узнали, но правила обязывают.

— Кетер, что тут скажешь. Я не вам. — Он тоже предъявил документ с эмблемой Фонда на обложке. — Но правила не нарушает, как ни странно.

— Мари МакКейб? — уточнил охранник, изучив отсканированное. — Подтвердите отпечаток.

Восьмая прижала палец к сканеру, и только тогда ворота «старой военной базы, которую консервируют под реконструкцию уже лет сто,» медленно распахнулись.

Лекс глянул назад, отмечая мерцающий воздух — первая линия обороны от слишком любопытных.

Когда наконец машина остановилась, и они вышли, Лекс продолжил:

— С момента постановки у него выходок страшнее оргии с четырьмя агентами и двумя докторами еще не было. Уверяет, что в первый раз не разобрался, кто пришел по его душу. Принял нас, видишь ли, за баунти-хантеров.

— И снес пол-побережья, — кивнула Восьмая.

— Всего лишь выкопал новый залив.

— Флегматичный милашка, — хмыкнула Восьмая, проходя через сканирующую рамку. — Но, говорят, умный, как черт. Чуть ли не язык за два дня изучил.

— За две недели, — Лекс вздохнул. — Я чертовски признателен этой твари, что он просто жрет сыр с вином, греет пузо, трахает всех, кого ни попадя, и не пытается разнести к чертям весь континент.

— Это очень удобно, — согласилась Восьмая. — Но амазонки тоже ничего не вытворяли, и чем все кончилось?

— Не сделай этот идиот ребенка — ничем. Амазонки никуда не лезут, за что я им искренне благодарен. Надеюсь, Темискиру передадут в твою зону, будут твои девчонки там развлекаться.

— Пьянствовать они там будут.

— Не исключено.

Лекс не пил даже кефир после одного мелкого, но неприятного случая; большинство же старых сотрудников употребляли алкоголь и другие вещества в опасных для жизни количествах.

Их можно было понять. Некоторые виды и события оставались в памяти очень надолго и амнезиаки их брали не всегда.

— А вот и наша красотка, — объявил Лекс, завидев последний рубеж сдерживания.

— Красотка не в духе, — сразу предупредил двухметровый агент в полной экипировке, — дергается, как сумасшедшая.

— Я не пойду внутрь, — Восьмая остановилась у поста, — мне хватит камеры. Объект ведь не меметический?

— Меметическим становится вид зоны после вылазки, — ответил агент. То есть ответила — Лекс заметил, что у нее на бейджике розовая метка предпочтительного гендера. Под маской не разберешь. — Уровень угрозы поднят до оранжевого, будьте осторожны.

От пульта наблюдения раздался сигнал тревоги, и охранники тут же перехватили оружие наизготовку.

— Идет на таран, — прокричал охранник от монитора. — Расчетное время сдерживания полторы минуты.

— Экипировка! — Лекс поймал выдвинувшийся костюм, кинул его Мари, второй быстро натянул сам, уложившись в четырнадцать секунд — как раз вовремя, пока не треснула дверь.

— Бегите! — заорала агент. — На выход!

Навстречу уже неслось подкрепление. Особенно старался глава отряда, чьи армированные трубки с зеленой жидкостью отчаянно пульсировали, раздувая его в четыре раза.

Рептилия долбилась в расходящуюся дверь с силой небольшого атомохода, и Лекс, чертыхнувшись, потянул Восьмую в сторону выхода, но не успел. Омерзительная костяная морда с ошметками плоти проснулась в коридор.

Кажется, на этот раз тварь еще быстрее восстановилась после распыления кислоты. Безумные глаза уверенно вперились в Лекса, и объект рванул к нему, мимоходом хрупнув каким-то агентом.

Восьмая замерла, вжимаясь в стену — все впервые реагировали так. Сраный Дракон был как воплощение ночного кошмара.

Интересно, мелькнула в голове шальная мысль, если сбросить Супермена к 682 в загон, кто вылезет обратно, покусанный криптонец или умеющая летать и палить лазерами из глаз рептилия?

Бейн со своей опергруппой был почти у цели, но сраная тварь двигалась куда быстрее, и Лекс едва не задохнулся от кислой вони из ее пасти.

— Надеюсь, он сдох, да? — провыла она, уставившись на Лекса. — Ты убил его?

Кажется, имелся в виду Второй, но тварь уже готовилась к прыжку, и вести беседу времени не было.

— Убейся уже наконец! — Лекс поймал «передачку», ткнул ее на небо раззявленной пасти и упал, нагло укрываясь нижней челюстью. По шлему немедленно заскребло со рвущим звуком, но бомба на мгновение оглушила Дракона, его дернули за хвост и лапы в сторону, Лекса потянули. И тут вокруг головы сомкнулась пасть.

Обломки выбитых зубов прорвали ткань на горле, сжимая и раздирая кожу.

Еще сантиметр, и вопросы будущего Лекса бы не интересовали более никогда за неимением, собственно, будущего… Но сегодня, кажется, везение было на его стороне. Во всяком случае, ему невероятным усилием удалось разжать хватку, раня руки, но сохраняя в относительной целости шлем.

А может, тварь его выпустила. Еще два отросших за это время глаза лихо мигнули, вспыхнули красным, кто-то заслонил Лекса, потащил его в сторону…

Воняло паленым мясом. Снова включились кислотные установки, что-то рухнуло, и Лекс отключился.

— Всего два часа, — бодро сказал механический голос.

Лекс открыл глаза. Горло уже не болело, но было чем-то замотано. Наверное, пропитка амброзии по шву. Он откашлялся — трахея, кажется, не повреждена.

— Весело тут, — заявила Восьмая.

Она сидела рядом, изучая хирурга, и болтала ногами в тяжелых антикислотных ботинках. С них капало.

Лекс хотел сказать что-то, но онемевшие связки издали только сипение, тут же отозвавшееся болью.

— Тихо-тихо, — проговорила Восьмая, выставляя руку перед собой. — Ты и так герой, игравший в дрессировщика и оставшийся в живых. Лев затащен в клетку и мокнет в кислоте, маленькие евклиды рукоплещут, большие завидуют.

— Не завидуем, — сказал врач. — Терпеть не могу дежурства на кетерах, но куда деваться.

— Фриз, у тебя отлично получается, — заверила его Восьмая.

Уже общались, значит. Мистер Фриз был одновременно пугающей и приятной личностью, так что ее улыбки Лекса не удивили.

Анестезиолог и неплохой парамедик, Фриз был немного повернут на холоде во всех его проявлениях. И однажды доигрался, практически угробив себя одним из экспериментальных составов. Теперь он не мог жить без генерирующей холод персональной установки — ужасающие ожоги, перегрев и прочие прелести сваривания заживо при комнатной температуре означали для него постоянное ношение полуцентнера металла с химикатами. В остальном он оставался сравнительно вменяемым и весьма полезным евклидом.

С учетом прежней работы на Фонд, его даже не стали смещать с должности. Одна из самых удачных судеб при таких обстоятельствах.

В отгороженный закуток заглянула агент без шлема, с растрепанными розовыми волосами и пятном крови на щеке.

— Там еще подвезли, — выдохнула она. — О, господин директор, вам лучше?

Лекс кивнул, еще не рискуя говорить.

— Несколько часов, и будет как новенький! — голос Фриза из ретранслятора на его прозрачном шлеме был словно из фильма ужасов, но сам Лекс сейчас и такого не мог себе позволить. — Следующий. Свободная, так сказать, касса. Доктор Лютор, что делать дальше, вы знаете.

— Кстати, что? — заинтересовалась Восьмая.

— Отправиться в самое мирное место, взять там неделю отдыха и в глаза не видеть кетеров. Все, идите, работы много, — он потер ладони, издав ужасный звук, и распахнул полог.

Тут же внесли двоих — женщину в халате медика с ожогами от кислоты и агента, укороченного вдвое. Тело его было модифицировано, так что агент воспринимал ситуацию стоически и даже шокированно улыбался.

Его положили на освобожденную койку, и Лекс поспешил выйти. И так в лазарете было как после бомбежки.

— Быстро сдержали, — отчитывалась агент с розовыми волосами кому-то из администрации. Лекс не вспомнил этого типа. — Серьезных нарушений содержания нет, но Дракон зачем-то метнулся к зоне отдыха и зацепил группу неэкипированных сотрудников.

— Понял, пишу запрос на дооборудование… — тип повернулся, улыбнулся, показывая стальные зубы. — Директор Лютор, рад вас видеть в добром здравии. Простите за бардак.

Джолио Монтелеоне, судя по бейджу, был директором Зоны, сменив на этом посту Клэрисса.

Лекс кивнул, мол, все в порядке. Голос потихоньку возвращался, но горло при попытке говорить все еще болело, и звук был хрипящим:

— Она всегда пытается вырваться. Я уже подозреваю, что она читает мысли.

— На самом деле скорее это тонкий слух, но тут уж ничего не помогает, даже тройной слой звукоподавителя, — посетовал Монтелеоне.

Лекс развел руками, надеясь, что этот жест будет принят Восьмой за извинение, затем покопался в кармане в поисках старого доброго телефона с функцией смс. «Незапланированное шоу. Но здесь по-другому не бывает», — набил он на экране и показал Мари.

— Да все нормально. Пойдем, я тоже собираюсь домой.

Они вышли. Разлом в здании походил на результат бомбежки, среди камней уже копались расходники в оранжевых кислотоустойчивых костюмах: расчищали завал до освобождения основной строительной команды.

Солнце все еще светило, хотя опустилось низко к горизонту. Мир не разрушился от того, что несколько мгновений на горле директора Лекса Лютора смыкался капкан.

Мари похлопала его по плечу и отправилась к зданию с салатовой полосой — портальному. Не хотела тратить время на самолет; а на стрельбу серебряными пулями, значит, хотела.

Лекс отправил ей сообщением «Аве Мария» — обычное напутствие тех, кто ходил через Черную дверь — и сам пошел к стоянке беспилотников. Нет уж, он собирался добираться до Калифорнии более простой дорогой.

Можно было проведать Раса, думал он, прикрыв глаза. Снова выслушивать архаичный слог в попытках отделить маразм от видений и вранье от истины, щедро присыпанной лестью и угрозами. Но Лекс решил, что ни от кого не убудет, если к Шайтану он пойдет завтра. Тот корчил из себя умирающего последние лет пять, а то и дольше. Ничего, не надломится, только сговорчивее будет.

А вот инспекцию 6822, увы, никто не отменял. Кетеры, даже доброжелательно настроенные, требовали к себе внимания куда больше, и правила содержания им это внимание обеспечивали.

***  
Царила прохладная весенняя ночь, и Лекс специально отпустил машину пораньше, чтобы прогуляться вдоль побережья, полюбоваться на мерцающую воду, далекие огоньки окон, шальную компанию студентов на дальнем мысе.

Песок хрустнул под ногами, как обломки костей. Лекс вздрогнул и зябко спрятал руки в карманы куртки. Это побережье напоминало ему, почему кетеры ни при каком дружелюбии не берутся в сотрудничество, кроме самых что ни на есть исключительных случаев.

Он остановился там, где вода буквально лизала ноги. Память услужливо напомнила, что здесь была улица, еще шесть домов: три прямо, два справа и один слева.

Он оглянулся. Особняк в ряду других выглядел совершенно обычным. Зеркальные окна казались черными провалами. Лекс решительно пошел к небольшому домику прислуги, обозначенному невидимой обычным людям меткой.

Охрана, против ожиданий, присутствовала в полном составе. На запрос о поведении объекта стандартный ответ был «без изменений»… и сейчас отклонений от привычного сценария не последовало. Лекс внутренне чуть расслабился и столь же привычно мысленно себя отчитал. Мать-его-кетер, сколь угодно дружелюбный и спокойный, оставался способным на чудовищные разрушения существом. Но, как известно, труднее всего сохранять бдительность, если угроза не видна.

Особенно, когда она не видна уже столько лет.

— Директор! — обрадованно заявил объект из тени, и Лекс едва не подпрыгнул. — Не хотел вас пугать.

Он вышел на свет — и, кажется, с прошлого месяца он стал еще больше. Лекс обычно смотрел на сотрудников с высоты своих почти-двух-метров сверху вниз, но этот объект легко и непринужденно вызывал внутри ощущение, что Лексу снова лет шестнадцать.

— Объект 6822, — поприветствовал его Лекс, — как самочувствие, есть ли жалобы?

— Мне не нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, — заметил тот, — но ладно.

Он протянул руку для пожатия, и Лекс после некоторого внутреннего сопротивления ответил, хотя раньше этого не делал. Очень теплая ладонь сжала его пальцы. Криптонец, в отличие от своих соплеменников, был горячее большинства людей на несколько градусов.

Лекс подозревал, что дело в механизмах, усиливающих тело и заставляющих мышцы бугриться как-то «не так»: странновато для постороннего наблюдателя, особенно с минимальными знаниями анатомии.

Возможно, также причина была в половозрелости криптонца. Или в личных особенностях объекта. Или в его предпочтениях.

— К сожалению, протокол в этом вопросе вполне определен, — Лекс откашлялся, снова чувствуя предательский зуд в горле. — Повторяю вопрос: ты доволен условиями содержания или хотел бы как-то их изменить? Есть жалобы?

— Да, — объект чуть задержал ладонь Лекса в своей, но все же выпустил ее. — Мне скучновато, и я нуждаюсь в компании. Доктор Лютор, я подаю официальное прошение о вашем обществе на этот вечер и, возможно, ночь и утро. В устной форме.

— Это единственная просьба, 6822? — Лекс прикусил губу. Называть криптонца так оказалось куда более неприятно после… инцидента. И, хотя правила четко требовали называть объект по номеру, Лекс не сдержался. — Генерал Зод, я попрошу вести себя прилично, не лезть в штаны и хохотать не громче семидесяти децибел.

— Хорошо, обещаю штаны не трогать и даже покрытую штанами анатомию оставить в покое, — объект поднял раскрытые руки перед собой, показывая, что будет паинькой. — Мне действительно хочется хотя бы изредка встречать кого-то с головой на плечах. Можно даже не для секса, а просто пообщаться.

Удивительное дело, но он был серьезен.

Лекс отмахнулся, ненадолго вернулся к охране — объект привык к такому поведению и ждал его в дверях.

Корзина с сыром, вином, мясом и фруктами была упакована на редкость изящно. Кажется, кто-то на кухне тоже попал под инопланетное обаяние.

— Мы можем обсудить актуальные вопросы, — предложил Лекс, особенно не надеясь на сотрудничество, — например, расскажи про свою родину.

— Тебе же говорить больно, — неожиданно отметил объект. — Если хочешь, молчи, а я тогда расскажу про Криптон. Я в настроении поболтать. — Он проводил Лекса в гостиную и принес корзину, расставил на низеньком столике содержимое. — Располагайся. У тебя уж слишком замученный вид, сказать по правде.

Лекс устроился на диване, отказался от бокала вина. И по личному неприятию, и из-за лекарств. Окон в комнате не было, и это иррационально создавало уют.

Генерал исчезнувшей армии не поленился сходить за водой и сам устроился в кресле напротив.

— Я думаю, что рассказать, — признался он через несколько секунд молчания, — чтобы не превратить это в вечер памяти и тоски.

— Праздники? — предложил Лекс. — Охота? Домашние животные? То, что считалось красивым и полезным? Ты знаешь, нам интересно все.

— Домашние животные… да, пожалуй, больше всего я скучаю по… — он задумался, потер переносицу, — ну, драконам. Знаешь, это небольшие животные-компаньоны, очень умные. Очень… славные. У вас есть похожие, вы их зовете собаками, но это совсем другое.

Лекс дернулся так, что едва не разлил воду.

— Драконов нам только не хватало, — пробормотал он. — Ты уверен, что они мелкие?

Зод показал руками существо размером с кошку.

— Совсем небольшие даже по вашим меркам, сообразительные и верные. Жаль, что их больше не осталось, — он помолчал. — Охота у нас была не в чести, зато подобные светлые, яркие ночи до того, как кончится холод, мы часто праздновали небольшими группами. Для этого нужно собраться семьей, если она есть, пить raa, смотреть любимые lostri… Это что-то вроде алкогольного напитка, но из крупных ягод, размером с кулак, — он показал свой кулачище, — и объемное видео, достраивающееся плотными голограммами, с возможностью взаимодействия, по тому же принципу, как работает интерфейс корабля.

Лекс кивал. Ничего особенно нового. Про крупные ягоды Зод уже говорил, а интерфейс в захваченной капсуле срабатывал автоматически. Странное зрелище, когда кнопки, висящие в воздухе, реально можно нажать.

Зод говорил. Описывал любопытных маленьких драконят с мягкой чешуей. Рассказывал про закаты — это, отмечал в памяти Лекс, будет интересно астрофизикам. Излагал рецепт праздничного блюда, до крайности похожего на выпечку. Он говорил так, будто перепроверял, не истерлись ли воспоминания. Словно напоминал себе сам, какие холодные ветра дули в каньонах Криптона, и какими остро-колючими казались звезды с вершин обсерваторий.

Он явно любил Криптон, это и раньше подтверждалось множеством косвенных признаков. Настоящий патриот, активно сотрудничающий с Фондом.

Лекс тихо клевал носом, забывая отпить. Усталость вдруг навалилась за все годы, десятилетия… он мельком опасливо подумал, не психическое ли это воздействие, но глаза открыть уже не смог.

Под окном очень громко вопили чайки. На лицо падал теплый свет. Лекс ощутил, что лежит, полностью одетый, на мягкой поверхности, слегка проваленной справа.

Чужое размеренное, тихое дыхание было еле слышно, и Лекс на секунду удивился — почему-то он был уверен, что такой огромный мужик, как 6822, должен храпеть так, чтоб стены тряслись… а вот поди ж ты. Туша Зода действительно лежала рядом и даже была целомудренно одета в боксеры. Сам Лекс обнаружил, что с него сняли только обувь и укрыли пледом, перенеся на постель.

Невероятная забота. Снаружи уже вставало солнце, но стекла приглушали его свет, чтобы не делать Зода слишком уж сильным.

Лекс шевельнулся, и глаза объекта мгновенно открылись.

— Уже уходишь? — бодро спросил тот, как будто не спал.

Горло уже вело себя нормально, но Лекс все же неопределенно покачал головой. Удивительное дело, как его сморило: его, постоянно мучающегося бессонницей и кошмарами. Если кошмары и пытались к нему добраться сегодня — по всей видимости, дома никого не нашли. Уснуть под боком у кетера… анекдот.

Зод протянул к нему руку, но остановился, когда Лекс дернулся. Потом все же коснулся повязки на горле.

— Кто тебя так? — поинтересовался он с тем же живым интересом, с которым проводил опыты на предоставленных предметах. Лекс отстранил его руку.

— Работа, — Лекс неожиданно зевнул и почувствовал, что отлично выспался. Может, постэффект от лекарств?

— Почему ты меня не разбудил?

— Зачем? Спал себе и спал, — Зод пожал плечами. — Разве у вас нет армейского правила, что уснувшего солдата до звонка не будить?

— Скорее у нас уснувших солдат будят пинками.

— Нерационально.

Не удалось сдержать смешок.

Лекс не стал уточнять, что армия и тюрьма немного разные заведения. Тем паче, что заснувшего в камере узника тюремщика полагалось с позором гнать с работы… И все-таки ощущать себя выспавшимся и бодрым было чудесно.

— Останешься на день? — предложил Зод.

— Нет.

— Как хочешь, — Зод зевнул, широко открыв рот, и лег обратно. — Кофе сам найдешь, я думаю.

***  
Старый Шайтан, он же обладатель тысячи разных имен, сейчас предпочитал называть себя «Рас». Расул или Рустам, или Распутин, или как-то еще, никого особенно не волновало. Объект попал на содержание в начале прошлого века и с тех пор был отмечен не очень приятным, но иногда полезным кадром. С другой стороны, заносчивость и стремление манипулировать окружающими для объектов класса евклид были такой мелочью… Все познается в сравнении, как известно.

Лекс остановился перед односторонне прозрачным стеклом, наблюдая.

Дряхлый старик: пигментные пятна по коже, редкая белоснежная бороденка и такая же прическа. Черные чуть раскосые глаза. Сухопарый, словно обглодан временем до костей. Смуглый, но словно выцветающий от старости: ничего аномального, такое с людьми бывает. Одет в стандартный комбинезон без нашивок. Сидит неподвижно, молча, разве что моргает иногда. За все время содержания никаких заболеваний, даже сопутствующих такому изрядному возрасту, не обнаружено: здоровье невероятное.

Он все время всех запутывал, в ответах на вопросы о возрасте называя то одни, то другие факты, но эксперты сходились во мнении, что ему минимум тысяча лет.

Лекс чуть крепче сжал небольшой виал и вошел внутрь. Старец кивнул и уставился на его руку таким голодным взглядом, что стало нехорошо.

— Господин директор… — прошептал он. — Молю…

— Добрый день, Рас. Как себя чувствуете, есть ли жалобы? Чем порадуете сегодня?

Никаких поводов строго придерживаться регламента Шайтан не давал, но все же внутренне был неприятен. Иррационально хотелось его запаковать поглубже и потерять ключ… Но год за годом, десятилетие за десятилетием это интуитивное побуждение ничем не оправдывалось, и в конце концов Лекс списал его на особенности объекта.

— Позвольте — хоть каплю, — Рас протянул руку, снизу вверх, пальцы дрожали. — Что вы со мной делаете, зачем мучаете, не давая влагу? Мне так плохо, я стал совсем старик, и ям не открывалось так давно…

Лекс не стал тянуть и отдал ему виал — объект ненавидел унижаться и потом становился в три раза вреднее. Жидкость из Ямы Лазаря была очень похожа на обычную воду, только немного парила. Рас вдумчиво вылил жидкость на руку, «умылся», ненадолго замер, пока парение не прекратилось. Седина немного ушла, волосы стали темнее, старческие пятна выцвели, почти сливаясь с остальной кожей. Такого объема — десять миллилитров — хватало, чтобы поддерживать в нем жизнь, но не хватало, чтобы он помолодел всерьез.

О том, откуда и какой ценой эта жидкость добывалась, Лекс знал не понаслышке, но предпочитал не вспоминать лишний раз. Ямы Лазаря появлялись абсолютно случайным образом и всякий раз были проблемой, вдали от цивилизации или наоборот.

Они закрывались после определенного ритуала, каждый раз разного, и без него могли существовать годами, десятилетиями, разрушая экосистему вокруг, порождая безумие, соблазняя людей пользоваться и сводя с ума.

Кажется, никто, кроме Раса, не мог справиться с воздействием.

Возможно, не мог и он, но с существом такого запредельного возраста наверняка сказать было сложно. Сам Лекс использовал менее радикальные (и менее действенные) методы обновления организма, как и большинство его коллег.

Он терпеливо ждал, пока Шайтан наконец придет в себя после процедуры.

— Ах, — Рас тряхнул головой, его глаза блеснули молодым злым блеском, — так гораздо лучше, директор. Я хочу сказать, что влаги Лазаря пока нет. Она ушла и не вернется в ближайшие месяцы. Берегите запасы или посмейте вновь размножить влагу так, как прежде.

— Ямы вновь появляются после долгого перерыва, — заметил Лекс, забирая флакон. — Куда реже, чем раньше, скудные… но появляются. Вы знаете, с чем связаны эти колебания?

— Нас ждет кровавая жатва, — Рас покивал, — ждет большая кровь. Очень большая. Так всегда. Перед Войнами всегда мало Ям. Потом будет много. Много.

Он покивал сам себе, повел пальцами, будто очерчивая круг.

Лекс покачал головой.

— Вторая Мировая была самой массовой бойней за последние сто лет. Ямам было на нее плевать. Резню кхмеров и кучу других геноцидов они тоже проигнорировали. Боюсь, как минимум «всегда» — преувеличение. Вы могли бы уточнить свое… предсказание, Рас?

— Это была не кровь, — Рас отмахнулся. — Не такая кровь. В новом времени не было дней истинно большой крови. Вы узнаете, когда она начнется. Темные боги, быть может, или то, что вы называете концом света. А ваши войны — это всего лишь люди, убивающие людей. Ямам неважно. Когда будет кровь, не откажитесь от Ям, позвольте им исцелять обломки мира.

— Познавательно. И все же хотелось бы большей точности хотя бы по срокам. Я уже понял, вы не можете сказать про характер… этих самых Войн. Хотя бы приблизительно скоро — это когда? Десять лет, двадцать, сто? Рас, на моей памяти вы пророчите беды почти непрерывно. Это… снижает доверие, понимаете?

Лекс и впрямь слышал эти рассуждения не один десяток раз.

— Теперь близко, близко, — Рас прикрыл глаза, требовательно протянул руку, и Лекс передал ему карту, бумажную. Рас обвел ладонью вокруг нее, резко сжал кулак. — Несколько капель влаги Лазаря будет еще, но потом — ничего. Скоро. Несколько месяцев, быть может, год. Будьте готовы и запомните старого Раса, кто предупредил!

Неожиданно он хитро прищурился и растянул губы в ухмылке.

— Странно. Очень странно, не могу понять… Будущее под пеленой дождя. Много людей, тонущих в бесценной влаге. Они выберутся, не так скоро, но спасутся… и принесут с собой много проблем. Много возможностей, много хлопот, много боли. Вам это понравится, о, как же вам это понравится! — он неприятно зашелся мелким хихиканьем.

Лекс только покачал головой. Что только Рас не предсказывал!

— Ладно. Вызывайте, если понадобится что-то сообщить, — заключил он и вышел под аккомпанемент старческих смешков.

После Раса ему хотелось вымыться.

Занести полученную информацию — больше похожую на старческий бред и попытки набить себе цену, но с объектами никогда нельзя было убедиться наверняка — в журнал наблюдений, и пусть, по известной цитате, научники долбятся с этим сами и разбирают, что там старый Шайтан имел ввиду этим всем.

***  
Мнение, что в Калифорнии всегда светит солнце, обычно все-таки было ошибочным, но это лето — последнее спокойное лето, как опасался Лекс Лютор — оказалось просто фантастическим.

Целых три месяца подряд с неба не падали странные метеориты, из земли не лезли подозрительные твари, коллеги и расходники для разнообразия перестали сочувствовать опасным объектам, и даже смертельных инцидентов было на двадцать процентов меньше обычного. Тихое лето 2014 года.

Быть может, поэтому Лекс пытался использовать эти дни на полную катушку.

— Вино, сыр и четыре новых фильма, — сказал он, проходя по особняку. — Все, как заказывали.

— И директор зоны на доставке, — хозяин дома широко улыбнулся, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. — Рад тебя видеть, Лекс. Никто не сбежал?

— Зод, это просто неприлично — раскручивать меня на информацию в первые три секунды встречи.

— Хорошо, перефразируем. Ты спокойный и довольный жизнью, или тебя надо перед употреблением мять, тискать и рассказывать несмешные армейские анекдоты, пока не расслабишься? Проходи, я как раз думал, что для идеального дня мне не хватает компании.

Громадный, темноволосый, неуловимо чем-то напоминающий островитян южных морей, в этом доме Зод носил шлепанцы, шорты и рубашку с коротким рукавом и никогда не использовал ни шляпу, ни солнечные очки. Он был гладко выбрит и мог похвастаться грацией тигра и классической армейской осанкой.

Рядом с ним Лекс сам себе казался почти что изнеженным хлипким горожанином, хотя уже лет пятьдесят успешно выигрывал все спортивные состязания Зоны М.

— Рассказывай несмешные анекдоты. Твое идиотское чувство юмора наполняет меня ощущением превосходства человечества.

Зод расхохотался. В комнате отдыха с видом на океан было добрых пятьдесят квадратных метров, от барной стойки до окна — метров семь по прямой, но Зод как-то оказался рядом быстрее, чем Лекс успел выругался. Даже так понятно — на камере это был бы фантастически быстрый рывок.

Камеры он, разумеется, отключил.

Ни к чему запечатлевать нарушения условий содержания высоким начальством в личных целях.

С Зодом было легко и спокойно, и это тоже фиксировать на камеру не годилось. Кетер, одно из опаснейших созданий в мире… и если верить данным исследователей, то не только в этом мире — кетер Зод обходился Фонду дорого. Намного дешевле, впрочем, чем возможные разрушения с его участием. На порядки дешевле.

— Хватит думать о работе, — Зод хлопнул его по плечу. — Вино, сыр, карты, какие-нибудь еще порочные развлечения? Я готов предаться вашим смертным грехам. Тем, что поприятней, конечно.

Обаятельный мужчина чуть моложе средних лет — если смотреть со стороны. Особняк на берегу океана, не слишком обширный штат, барбекю, периодические выезды на рыбалку. Ленивая размеренная жизнь рантье, осторожно прожигающего наследство.

Лекс опять посмотрел в окно и напомнил себе, что десять лет назад, до прилета Зода, этот берег выглядел совсем иначе. Примерно на полкилометра меньше океана, и вот этой приятной округлой лагуны тоже не было.

Им изрядно повезло, что после приземления хотя бы часть идиллии с богатыми виллами и пальмами уцелела в качестве образца, а инопланетный монстр согласился, что его этот образец в качестве будущего устраивает. Приземлись Зод на Манхэттен или в черте любого другого города, замять происшествие было бы намного сложнее. То, что этот самый инопланетный монстр выглядел как лучший образчик человечества, не прибавляло ему симпатий. Поначалу.

Потому как швырялся машинами и жег лучами из глаз он как некоторые особенно неприятные твари. Хорошо, что с ним быстро нашли общий язык.

— Ты закончил последний эксперимент? — спросил Лекс, открывая бутылку. — Криптонит распадается?

— Не закончил. Еще пару недель, и будет ясно.

А еще у Зода было совершенно другое представление о личном пространстве. Он стоял так близко, что чувствовалось дыхание.

И это при том, что — если верить его словам — у себя дома он считался нелюдимым, асоциальным типом. С гипотезой о перенаселенности Криптона это отлично совпадало.

У этой привычки были свои побочные эффекты. Повышенный расход амнезиаков, например, потому что сотрудники влюблялись с опасной частотой, причем вне зависимости от пола, а Зод совершенно не понимал, зачем говорить нет. И хорошо еще, что он при этом не расстраивался, когда жертв инопланетного обаяния переводили подальше. Если бы он устраивал бразильские страсти, Лекс точно не стал бы заходить лично.

А так — расслабление раз в неделю. Директору зоны М тоже нужны были передышки.

В конце концов, доктор Лютор, глава Зоны М и (по слухам, которые он не торопился подтверждать или опровергать) член Совета, тоже был человеком. Хотя бы технически, если не брать в расчет моральный аспект. Этот аспект Лекс не рассматривал всерьез уже очень давно: постановив для себя, что не всякий выродок сверхчеловек, но каждый сверхчеловек обязательно выродок, он не пытался прикладывать к себе этические нормы. Это, помимо прочего, сильно облегчало работу.

Зоду на этичность было плевать точно так же — судя по его рассказам, даже криптонский моральный кодекс был для него чем-то вроде инструкции по безопасности: «делай так/не делай так, чтобы с тобой считались», не более того. О земных правилах приличия он имел очень своеобразные представления.

Например, полапать за ягодицу собственного тюремщика он явно считал делом, не стоящим лишнего уведомления.

— Криптонит в задницу запихну, — предупредил Лекс, наливая вино Зоду и минералку себе. — Сначала кино. Потом отдых. Потом лапы. Программа вечера ясна?

— Так ты уже нашел способ его пластификации или займешься резьбой по уникальному материалу, ммм? — иногда Зод бывал той еще ехидной и шуточки насчет этого зеленого говнища отпускал совершенно не смешные… даже если вспомнить, что криптонит был для него смертельной отравой.

Впрочем, большинство шуток Зода были не смешными, и Лекс подозревал, что дело в отличиях понятия «юмор» у землян и криптонцев. Разная культурная база, если угодно.

— Из кусочков склею без полировки, — мило улыбнулся он в ответ.

Зод отобрал у него бутылку, совершенно не приложив заметных усилий, даже мышцы не вздулись. Лекс вспомнил результаты свежего сканирования — под слоем мяса пряталась аугментика неизвестного типа, вскрывать Зода пока было рано. Лекс как раз принес новый фильм про Тора: самому развлечься, дурацкие комментарии послушать.

— Со временем ты ко мне привыкнешь и будешь смеяться над моими шутками, — Зод протянул ему бокал. — Сядь, я все сделаю.

— Я столько не проживу, — Лекс принял бокал и устроился на одном из шезлонгов. Солнечные ванны, пусть даже и под стеклянной крышей, это шикарное чудовище обожало, и полоскаться в своем бассейне тоже. Открытое море привлекало его, кажется, намного меньше.

Из шезлонга видно было бассейн — на пол-уровня ниже, так, чтобы можно было прыгнуть. Взгляд привычно зацепился на мощные прожекторы красного света — ненадежная первая линия обороны на случай, если все пойдет как обычно.

Проблема с чертовым криптонцем была в том, что даже в ослабленном состоянии он оставался тренированным бойцом, умелым стратегом, тактиком и, при всей своей дружелюбности — безжалостным ублюдком. Да и эффект от красного света был далеко не моментальным. Как-то раз Зод обмолвился, что алый для него — это цвет страха. Но тогда он еще иногда совершал ошибки в языке, и к тому же никаких признаков страха от красных объектов никогда не выказывал.

Лекс положительно наслаждался обществом этого кетера. Иногда завидовал, но чаще все же просто отдыхал, зная, что тут его вряд ли побеспокоят без серьезнейшего повода.

Прелесть мощных существ, осведомленных о своей силе — нет повода глупо дуть щеки, мериться пенисами и убеждать друг друга, кто кого круче.

Зод был намного сильнее физически и, судя по всему, айкью у него тоже повыше — решать тесты он не захотел, явный признак ума, как и лексические способности. Но сдерживал его тут, устанавливал правила именно Лекс.

— Судя по твоей мечтательной роже, ты фантазируешь, как переедешь сюда, — Зод подкатил низкий столик с напитками и закусками, — лет на пять. Бросишь свою адову работку. Я правильно употребил эпитет?

Он устроился на соседнем шезлонге, стянув с себя рубашку.

Лекс пригубил бокал.

— Эпитет правильный, предположение только отчасти. Считай, что я любовался видом.

— Еще скажи, пейзажем, — Зод фыркнул и взял с тарелки персик. При всех своих претензиях и всеядности он предпочитал не есть мяса: мол, однажды ему пришлось участвовать в каннибальском пиршестве, и с тех пор он предпочитает не вспоминать о тех блюдах. Лекс не был уверен в том, как это откровение воспринимать.

Кого этот тип вообще ел — криптонцев? Одну из тех тварей, что шлейфом прилетели за одной из криптонцев? Людей? Да и в каких условиях?

Впрочем, это все было настолько непроверяемо, что Лекс даже не пытался запомнить проблески рабочей мысли. Нет уж. Он отдыхал в приятной компании.

В очень приятной компании. Он тоже расстегнул несколько пуговиц, освобождая шею, и глубоко вздохнул, как бы проверяя, что с горлом, пересеченным следом от когтей. Рана под действием особых лекарств, неизвестных фармакологии окружающего мира, уже почти зажила, условия содержания восстановлены… Все хорошо. Пусть даже эта чертова рептилия опять пытается сбежать — об этом пусть болит голова у нового директора Зоны Ц.

В этом отношении Зод был на порядки проще и безопаснее — работа с этим кетером считалась чем-то вроде награды. Десять лет без жертв, шутка ли. Менее опасным, конечно, он не становился… Лекс вспомнил кое-какие графики и помрачнел. Зод становился более опасным со временем. Все более сильным, все более прочным и выносливым… теперь не факт, что его удалось бы взять и ядерным взрывом. Оставался криптонит — тот самый, которым Зод их любезно снабдил, нарушая любую логику. «В доказательство моих мирных намерений», — сказал он тогда.

— Кино? — прервал размышления их объект. — Выбирай сам, что смотрим.

— Супергерои. Придуманные супергерои, — Лекс фыркнул, — безопасные, нелепые и смешные: все как я люблю.

Зод глухо расхохотался, протянул к нему руку, ловя за плечо, и притянул к себе вместе с креслом. Вот ведь лось огромный!

На экране (Зод требовал, чтобы у него была возможность смотреть кино из бассейна) развернулся марвеловский логотип. Комментарии Зода иногда бывали намного интереснее самого зрелища, и, в общем, это было одним из немногих удовольствий в жизни, которые Лекс мог себе позволить.

— Это изъятая версия, — добавил Лекс, — в прокат пойдет урезанная, без странностей. Но тут отличный аномальный эффект — углубление изображения. Жаль, что таким странным способом, как «совсем черный». Его мы тоже изъяли, конечно.

— Зачем? — спросил Зод. — Если он не вредит, какая разница?

— Он аномальный.

— Никогда этого не пойму, наверное, — Зод вздохнул и положил руку Лексу на плечо, побуждая того к более полному контакту.

— Столько беспокойства из-за невинной, в общем-то, ерунды… О, а если держать молот вот так, то при ударе переломает разом и пальцы, и запястье. Интересная поза.

Лекс громко хмыкнул и подвинулся так, чтобы ткнуться виском в кетера.

Зог поглаживал его плечо сквозь рубашку, и это было так… странно. Каждый раз это было странно.

Лекс знал, что могут сделать эти руки с легированной сталью, и насколько хорошо криптонец знает человеческую анатомию — тоже знал. Пожелай Зод причинить боль… скажем, это была жуткая мысль. Жуткая и завораживающая куда больше, чем зрелище на экране. Потому что криптонец мог, но никогда не делал этого.

За все эти годы — ни разу. Порой он делал что-то очень… странное с классом Д, выделенным специально для него. В большинстве случаев потом они жили не слишком долго. Но с сотрудниками такого не случалось. Ни единого раза криптонец не причинил Лексу боль даже случайно.

Иногда Лекс смотрел на изображения Зода и понимал ту простую вещь, что тот такой же непостижимый и обманчивый объект класса кетер, как и остальные… А потом усталость и невозможность заснуть снова гнали его сюда, к живому и вполне постижимому… кем бы Зод ни был. Этот дуализм раздражал не хуже собственной слабости.

Ладонь скользнула на шею. Мягко, медленно. Лекс вспомнил курс «лечебный массаж», представленный Зоду всего несколько недель назад. А он-то думал, что не всплывет.

Вот… всплыло. Пальцы медленно, осторожно разминали ему мышцы так, что хотелось застонать от облегчения. Вечная головная боль немного ослабла.

Слишком хорошо. Лекс представил себе патент на лечение головной боли таким методом — «приложить к больному месту доброжелательно настроенного инопланетянина» — и ухмыльнулся.

— Опять твои сверхспособности или удачная догадка?

Зод индифферентно пожал плечами, потом все же заговорил.

— Влажность. Давление. Твоя поза — ты всегда держишься скованно, но по-разному, и когда голова болит, то ты ее бережешь больше обычного. Плюс ты вообще стараешься не приходить, пока не станет невыносимо. Когда спал в последний раз?

— Вчера, — Лекс не врал. Просто не говорил, что два часа.

— Что выдернуло из постели?

— Работа.

Зод кивнул.

— Могу промять спину. Я изучил курс и немного потренировался на Д-шниках.

— Много переломов?

— Ни одного.

Лекс хмыкнул. Может, сегодня ему действительно было не до сюжета, где кто-то кого-то яростно молотил. Неважно. Кто, кого… он любил смешное и нелепое супергеройское кино, оно позволяло ему немного смириться с тем, что в мире, который он защищал, все-таки завелись супергерои. Лучше б тараканы завелись!

Впрочем, тараканы в этом мире тоже, увы, водились. Да и девяносто девять процентов людей от них по уровню развития не отличались, по большому счету. Однако — видовая солидарность или что-то наподобие. А вот в роли общества Лекс предпочитал всяких тварей, монстров и уродов вроде себя. Зод уверенно попадал в первые две категории.

— Все хочу спросить. Ты мои визиты терпишь из общих соображений или на конкретную выгоду рассчитываешь?

Зод переместил ладонь чуть ниже, на лопатки.

— Почему или?

— Ха. Ответь, будь добр.

— Мне нравится тискать тебя, — Зод широко ухмыльнулся, помолчал и продолжил, только размяв какой-то узел справа от позвоночника. — Будь мы на Криптоне, я бы научил тебя управлять трехкрылой Глийей. Небольшой истребитель, но мы обычно на нем гоняем.

— Судя по тому, что ты рассказал, сейчас там… не стоит бывать.

Движения ладоней остались такими же мягкими.

— Да. Сейчас там абсолютно не на что смотреть. Но я помню то, каким Криптон был, и хотел бы побывать там… допустим, с тобой. Допустим, без поводка. Я аболиционист, своего рода.

Лекс не сдержал смешка, представив в красках этот визит. Человеческий зоопарк в условиях звездных контактов, и он сам, как зверек. Но сейчас все было иначе. Он потянулся вправо и пристроил висок плотнее на твердом, теплом плече. Температура в среднем — тридцать восемь и два. Горячий криптонец.

Лекс часто искал внешние различия между криптонцем и очень здоровым, очень крепким и красивым человеком — кое-что находилось, конечно. Но это было слишком легко проигнорировать сейчас, когда напряжение отступило, а удовольствие от контактов такого рода, наоборот, мешало внятно размышлять.

Никто сейчас не наблюдал, все сотрудники так или иначе отвлеклись. Лекс тщательно срежиссировал эту ситуацию, чтобы никто не знал правды. Опасная игра. Если Зод на самом деле умеет создавать меметические объекты или именно сейчас нарушит условия содержания — это будет последняя ошибка Лекса Лютора, члена совета О5 и прочая, и прочая.

Мало ли, что ничто не предвещало.

Зод поцеловал его в щеку, сбив с мыслей.

Всякий раз, один за другим, эта ситуация повторялась в том или ином виде. Разговоры, проведенное вдвоем время без записи происходившего, риск…

— Хорошо, перефразируем, как ты говоришь. Что такого… запретного ты хочешь добиться этим, ммм… подкупом? Личными связями, допустим. Помимо эмоций, Зод — я сам умею рассказывать про ностальгию и человеческие качества, если это нужно. Так что — расскажи мне, чего ты пытаешься добиться. Чтобы я сделал для тебя — что?

Фильм остановился на полуслове, причем Зод не брал для этого пульт.

— Я хочу узнать тебя лучше, — сказал он просто. — Ты приходишь, спишь, болтаешь со мной, но ведь это не все. Быть может, это даже не… главное. Вы, люди, так зависимы от своих эмоций. От чувств, от вспышек желания или страсти. Я хотел бы посмотреть на тебя, когда эта маска «я злой и страшный администратор!» спадает, Лекс. Достаточно откровенно для тебя, или смягчить?

— Я злой и страшный? — Лекс приподнял брови. — Мягче не надо, но я все же не понимаю. Ты хочешь увидеть — что? Как я теряю контроль над происходящим? Я его теряю, как только оказываюсь поблизости от тебя без криптонита.

— Не над ситуацией, Рекс Лютер. Над собой.

— Меня зовут иначе.

Зод громко хмыкнул и присел рядом на корточки. Приблизился вплотную — темные глаза сверкали, как драгоценные камни. Нет, все совсем плохо, раз уж такие сравнения пошли. Еще чуть-чуть, и Лекс начнет пробуждать внутреннюю богиню.

Он дернулся в сторону — и с неожиданной легкостью отстранился. Зод не пытался его удержать.

— Не сейчас, — кивнул Зод, — у вас даже аналог этой традиции есть, в том или ином виде. Совместные пьянки, участие в напряженных и рискованных действиях, секс… впрочем, секс у вас для чего только не используется. — Он продолжал говорить, явно не расстроенный поведением визави. — Я хочу знать, как ты ведешь себя в сознании, но без сознательного контроля над поведением. Ты слишком хитрая штучка, чтобы верить твоим словам и делам.

— Давай проще. Ты хочешь меня трахнуть, только и всего?

Зод ухмыльнулся так хищно, что напомнил своего тезку.

— В том числе. Не отказался бы, скажем так. Совсем не против посмотреть на тебя расслабленного, расконтролированного. Я могу добиться этого массажем, например.

Лекс задумался. Алкоголь и наркотики отпадали в любом случае, адреналиновый шок (если, конечно, он правильно понял предложение Зода) тоже был вне обсуждений… секс? С точки зрения медицины, это было безопасно. Ну, насколько в принципе может быть безопасным секс с кетером.

— Ты слишком усложняешь все. Мы спали с тобой в одной постели больше раз, чем я забочусь вспомнить, и ты отлично знаешь, как действуешь на людей. Что тебя останавливало в те разы?

— Я достаточно хорошо изучил вашу цивилизацию, чтобы понимать вас, — Зод скрестил руки на груди. — Вы делаете вид, что сексуального насилия не существует, а когда в вашу маленькую жалкую фантазию прорезается реальность, вы начинаете всяческими способами отрицать факты. Это было бы слишком удобно для тебя, Лекс, позволь я себе стать опасным. Возможно, ты даже не запомнил бы самого процесса. Ты просто захотел бы меня убить, устранить, как вы это называете, но нет. Я хочу остаться цел, и для этого мне нужно твое ясное, осознаваемое согласие.

— Эй… — Лекс покачал головой. — Ты не совсем понимаешь. То, что я займусь с тобой сексом, не помешает мне отдать приказ на твое уничтожение, если придется. И я не думаю, что зрелище того, как я трахаюсь, настолько… притягательно. Ты… уверен, что тебе нужно именно это?

Он быстро проанализировал собственные эмоции. Ну да, он хотел Зода, конечно, только что это меняло?

Снова это стремительное движение, и он заглянул прямо в глаза криптонцу, ощущая себя слишком близко к нему.

— Не я тут все усложняю. Пошли трахнемся?

— Ты не ответил.

— Отвечаю: мне плевать. Это не для манипуляций. Я хочу увидеть другого тебя, я давно тебя понял, — Зод широко ухмыльнулся, оказываясь еще ближе.

Дыхание буквально обжигало лицо. Зог дышал ртом, выдыхая горячий воздух через приоткрытые губы. Огромный. Могучий. Горячий, как печка.

Ожидающий ответного шага, будто это было не заигрывание, а шахматы.

— Окей. Потом я пожалею об этом, однозначно, но один раз не повредит ничему и никому. Вероятно.

— Никто не узнает, правда? — Зод ухмыльнулся.

Его губы оказались такими же горячими, как Лекс и ждал, совсем без привкуса вина или персика, вообще без запаха, будто он целовал манекен.

— Надейся на это, — он строго сказал себе, что не в его возрасте и не с его жизненным опытом строить из себя невинность. И, кроме того, все и так уверены, что они любовники. Один раз, хотя бы из любопытства. Доктор Райтс, в конце концов, делает это с объектами, хоть и гораздо реже, чем думают окружающие… а Зоду хотя бы плевать.

Закрой коробку — и ты не будешь знать, чем все закончится.

Будет ли это быстро или долго, или страшно.

Как горячо… мысли путались, расплывались, будто он и впрямь надрался. Внутри все дрожало. Так много дней он провел рядом — и все же не был готов к этим поцелуям, медленным и раскаленным.

Просто секс, биология совместимых тел и ничего больше. Просто мастурбация с необычным партнером вместо руки или устройства, говорил он себе — и знал, что лжет.

Это не было просто и в какой-то момент стало страшно, когда снова коснулись плеч, спины, затылка эти пальцы. «Ни одного перелома», — напомнил себе Лекс, и ни одного из своих партнеров Зод не калечил… и все равно жуткий образ унизительной смерти не мог отпустить, словно воображение взялось подкидывать идеи, что может пойти не так. Засыпать рядом, значит, не страшно, а позволить трахнуть себя — очень даже? Бред какой.

Хотя нет, это не был страх, скорее беспокойство. Волнение.

Лекс поднял руку, прошелся по могучей шее и лишним выступам вокруг позвонков. Это не отрезвило.

И уж тем менее отрезвляли прикосновения к горлу, к шее твердых, как у гитариста, кончиков пальцев.

И шепот, говорящий на незнакомом гортанном языке что-то — тоже не давал выйти из этого странного транса, восхищенно-параноидального, с какой-то сумасшедшей уверенностью, что прошел точку невозврата, и дальше уже действительно впереди черт знает что с полным отсутствием данных. Просто секс, один раз сделать то, в чем его и так подозревали, и все…

Совершенно не помогало то, что порноролики с участием этого кетера Лекс регулярно изымал у сотрудников и изучал сам. Ни на мгновение не помогало это ничему.

Да, Зод любил секс, ему нравилось люди, он регулярно драл их в самых разных позах, и теперь…

— Не бойся, — шепот в самые губы заставил его вздрогнуть, — я буду очень осторожен. Ты начнешь стонать, просить еще — и только тогда получать больше. Ты понял?

Его ладонь прошлась по спине, касаясь самых нежных мест, и легко подтолкнула Лекса вперед.

— Я не боюсь, — Лекс никогда не стеснялся врать и вообще стеснение полагал признаком зашоренности. Однако чертов криптонец мог бы и деву Марию смутить и заставить задуматься о неприличном!

— Просто сделай это как хочешь, у меня нет особых предпочтений.

…И партнеров тоже нет давно, но это, опять же, оглашать незачем. Лечить собственную бессонницу Лекс пробовал разными методами, включая вполне взрослые, но работа оказалась хоть насколько-то продуктивной, и все остальные варианты Лекс обозначил для себя как излишние… Возможно, зря — крышу от этих поцелуев и обжиманий сейчас уносило стремительно.

Казалось бы — одни только касания, он все еще оставался одет, только рубашка медленно сползала под напором.

— Постель, — прошептал Зод. — Мягкий, расслабленный и податливый партнер в моей постели. Согласен?

— Может не получиться, — предупредил его Лекс. — Я не очень умею этот вариант… Хотя, если вспомнить, сколько ты уже со мной возишься — может, и сработает.

Он вообще предпочитал в постели доминирующую роль — как и Зод. И что-то подсказывало, что сейчас не самое лучшее время пытаться криптонца переубедить насчет его предпочтений, а вот вспомнить юные годы экспериментов с собственной сексуальностью — очень даже уместно и правильно.

И так вдруг оказалось, что он на высоте полутора метров от пола. «Ни одного инцидента и уже много десятков тех, кто с ним спал, никаких проблем, включая психические», — напоминание из досье не спасало.

Или наоборот — Лекс понял, что ему трудно дышать.

Только отчасти это была вина поцелуев. Еще сыграли свою роль эти прикосновения, словно бы рассыпающие по коже под одеждой крохотные разряды, и объятия, и касания горячего накачанного тела — совершенно не тот типаж, что Лекс предпочитал для постели, но это не имело никакого значения. Абсолютно.

Он вздохнул судорожно, как утопающий, и повторил слова Зода, словно пытаясь убедить себя:

— Мягкий, расслабленный и податливый. Я знаю, насилие ты предпочитаешь в других сферах деятельности.

— Именно так. Трахаюсь я только по согласию и только со стонущим от кайфа партнером. Ты готов стонать?

Постель ухнула под спину, и его колени оказались раздвинуты быстрее, чем Лекс понял, что происходит.

— Попытаюсь тебя не разочаровать, — Лекс растянул губы в улыбке и порадовался, что кажется, Зод предпочитает позу лицом к лицу. Демонстрировать спину с некоторыми отметинами иррационально не хотелось.

— Насколько я знаю, ты очень хорош и в этом вопросе тоже. Кстати, запасных штанов у меня с собой нет.

— Значит, сними их сам и аккуратно сложи в сторону. Я не буду мешать.

Его руки скользнули по животу вниз, почти не прикасаясь даже, только намекая.

Хотя толком встать он Лексу так и не позволил, продолжал прижимать к постели — и Лекс сам уже не хотел никуда бежать. Вот прикидывать, как можно было бы подмять под себя эту криптонскую тушу — да, хотелось. Но, кажется, не в этот раз.

В следующий — непременно. В на-ааах-наручниках, и с… Ох, эти поцелуи просто обжигали, каждый открывшийся кусочек кожи на мгновение накрывали губы, удивительно нежно при всей мощи.

По крайней мере, Лекс мог представить, что от этих прикосновений чувствовали другие любовники Зода… и почему хотели повторить.

Так, что попробуй их еще переведи.

— Ты ведь не сбежишь? — уточнил Зод, подцепив его кончиками пальцев за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. — Вы вечно исчезаете. Ненавижу этот эффект, когда просто молча пропадают.

— Это… сложно, — проворчал Лекс, отлично зная, кто и куда пропадает после таких вот ситуаций. — Если не влюблюсь — не сбегу.

— О. Тогда мы вместе до конца времен, — рассмеялся Зод.

От этого его смеха — понимающего, глубокого — поджималось что-то внутри. Нет уж, Лекс не собирался ему позволять себя запугивать, даже таким… приятным образом. Он решительно стянул брюки, откинул их в сторону и сам поцеловал, куснув за губу.

— Не тормози.

— Не торопись, — его снова подмяли, приподнявшись над ним на локтях. — Просто расслабься и не сопротивляйся. Тебе ведь любопытно… Это твое самое слабое место, Лекс, любопытство.

Он говорил и делал что-то, от чего тело подрагивало и разогревалось, и действительно хотелось большего.

Последний раз Лекс привычно окинул взглядом комнату: все камеры выключены, ни у кого не будет веселого хоум-порно с директором зоны, а кто найдет способ подсматривать — он лично отправит чистить вольер Статуе, а еще…

— Тормози, — тяжелая ладонь накрыла лицо, закрывая глаза. — Когда ты думаешь, ты забываешь возбудиться.

— Тогда заставь меня не думать, — прошептал он, закидывая руки Зоду на плечи. — С возбуждением у меня все в порядке.

— Тебе так только кажется.

Зод целовал его медленно, властно, не давая отвлекаться ни на что.

Вот теперь в голове все поплыло, зазвенело, ненадолго даже вспышки были как будто, но Лекс усилием воли отогнал мысли о зомбировании, феромонах и мем-агентах: не нашли же ничего. Просто он давным-давно ни с кем не спал. Не хватало времени.

В плечах прощупывались механизмы, что-то перетекало бесшумно. Вообще было удивительно тихо — только шорох, касания, слабые звуки от поцелуев.

Отслеживать происходящее удавалось чем дальше, тем меньше — слишком хорошо Зод знал то, что делал сейчас, и слишком остро чувствовал это Лекс.

Слишком приятно ему было — несмотря на все опасения. И в самом деле, хотелось большего — не только поцелуев и ласки.

Он поймал руку Зода и требовательно толкнул ее вниз.

— Я не сахарный, давай, работай активнее.

Злодейский смех в такой момент ему едва не сбил все настроение.

— Ты просто изумительно наглый, — Зод куснул его за губу в ответ, точно с той же великолепной уверенностью.

Он легко, стремительно приласкал член, сжал его у основания так, что Лекс в голос выдохнул, и задержал пальцы вот так — чуть выше яиц. Не прошло и пары секунд, как возбуждение вернулось, еще и более мощное, чем раньше.

Лекс сам изумился, когда услышал свой короткий сдавленный стон. Удовольствие было каким-то совершенно незнакомым, непохожим на все, что от этого нехитрого процесса Лекс испытывал в жизни. И все же он нашел в себе достаточно сил, чтобы выдохнуть, что самый большой наглец здесь не он.

— Тебе нравится с проникновением или без? — уточнил Зод вместо спора. — Или мне угадать?

Видеть вживую его раздетого было совсем не так же, как с записей камер. Он весь был совершенно гармонично, хоть и несколько громоздко, сложен, и размер действительно… воодушевлял.

Лекс провел ладонью по этому объекту воодушевления и облизнул губы.

— Считай, я не против глубоких практик. И о наглости — потом я захочу с тобой такого же с обменом ролей.

Зод хмыкнул и двинулся вперед, так, чтобы нависать. Довольно опасное развлечение, но Лекс решил пойти на риск. В конце концов, не придушит же его Зод! Не сейчас.

Да и выбирать у него было не из чего особо.

— Посмотрим, — уронил Зод негромко. — Мне больше нравится так, как сейчас. И тебе тоже, — он сделал еще несколько движений рукой, и Лекс снова задрожал от сильного, острого и почти болезненного удовольствия.

Поза выглядела опасно неустойчивой, и расслабиться под ста шестьюдесятью килограммами мышц было, по мнению Лекса, довольно рискованной затеей. Зод мог похвастать и растяжкой, и физической формой, но некоторые опыты доктор Лютер предпочитал ставить не на себе. И то, что криптонец отклонился назад, чтобы сграбастать нужный орган… нет. Нет-нет-нет.

— Стоп. Погоди, пожалуйста. Зод, я знаю, что ты, ммм, крепкий и сильный, но это плохая идея, удовлетворять друг друга одновременно в такой позе. Или я тебе, или ты мне, или в другом положении.

Говорить, глядя на шикарный член в сантиметрах от собственного лица, было непривычно.

— В другом положении, — легко согласился Зод, перекатившись в сторону. — Не любишь контроля или не доверяешь мне?

Лекс только хмыкнул, наклоняясь к нему. Он в целом не был настроен на разговоры, ему уже хотелось трахаться — просто в безопасном виде.

— Смазку дай, пожалуйста, если есть, — была, конечно, вот уж в этом сомневаться не приходилось. Вопросы такого рода Лекс предпочитал контролировать сам, а не доверять чужой заботе.

Зод протянул. И он не ухмылялся, наоборот — смотрел с очень серьезным выражением лица. Настолько, что Лекс приблизился и медленно, глубоко его поцеловал, заставляя немного откинуться назад, застонать, потерять на мгновение контроль.

Лекс просто запретил себе думать, что это чертов-мать его-кетер, и попробовал представить, что просто снял в баре приятеля на ночь. Красивого, накачанного и с роскошным хером — ему Лекс тоже уделил внимание перед тем, как оседлать Зода.

— Поехали. Помнится, ты любишь темп побыстрее?

— Побыстрее, — Зод поймал его, погладил большими пальцами бедра, заставляя немного расслабиться, — но не сразу. Я тебя поймал, — он хмыкнул и легко-легко прихватил зубами кожу на шее, одновременно опуская Лекса вниз.

— Я позволил себя поймаааать… — выдохнул Лекс, ощущая, что, возможно, стоило сильнее растянуть зад перед такими испытаниями. Смазки было достаточно, впрочем, и Зод был терпелив — и неприятные ощущения скоро прошли.

Медленно. Очень медленно — Зод не торопился, проникая очень осторожно и неглубоко. Может быть, даже слишком осторожно, но Лекс уж точно не хотел выписывать себе внеплановую порцию фимиама по такой неловкой причине.

— Все… хорошо. Давай. Охх…

Зод целовал его и придерживал за талию, не позволяя двигаться по собственной воле — а сам потихоньку раскачивался, давая Лексу прочувствовать каждый толчок.

Ни один человек вменяемых физических форм не смог бы так делать. Лекс коротко выдохнул, утыкаясь ему в плечо — проникновение было все же немного болезненным, хотя и очень, очень горячим.

— Вот… так. Так, — пробормотал он, прогибаясь, принимая до основания, — ооо-хх…

— Остановишь, если перестараюсь, — шепнул Зод на ухо. — И не стесняйся кричать. Ты… тесный такой… — кажется, у него тоже чуть сбилось дыхание.

Лекс старался по возможности расслабиться, потихоньку это удавалось — и теперь огромный член в его заднице ощущался… хорошо. Роскошно. До стонов шикарно.

Это уж точно была аномалия — вот так вот втиснуться без разрывов, травм, почти без боли. Может, он как-то ужимает? Короткий смешок разжал какой-то спазм, и Лекс долго, дрожаще застонал, ощущая внутри весь этот потрясающий объем.

— Вот теперь хорошо, — проворчал Зод, и его усмешка была похожа на оскал. Лекс прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь движениям, и стиснул коленями бока криптонца.

— Давно не…

Лекс вновь ткнулся в его плечо, уже не поднимая головы, чувствуя касания — к шрамам на спине, к шее, и при этом — все ускоряющиеся толчки в уже слегка растянувшейся заднице. От полного проникновения он едва не вскрикивал.

Действительно, давно его так качественно не драли. Давно не получалось настолько расслабиться, отдать контроль другому и просто трахаться, не думая ни о чем. Стонать сквозь зубы, подмахивать и цепляться за эти широченные плечи, как утопающий.

Мысли наконец-то разлетелись, он впился зубами в подставленную широкую шею, прикусил какой-то торчащий, где не следовало бы, выступ механизма, и Зод с коротким хриплым ругательством уронил его на постель, наваливаясь сверху — не всем весом, но очень ощутимо вогнав по самые яйца.

Вот тут Лекс заорал, не от боли, даже не от неожиданности — от кайфа, когда все тело прошивает острым и горячим спазмом наслаждения, а партнер даже не думает кончать.

— Еще! — выдохнул он. — Сделай так… аххх — еще!

Плечи к постели будто гидравликой прижало, он даже дернуться не мог, пока внутри жестко и ошеломительно быстро двигался член — с таким размахом, которого Лекс вообще в жизни не ощущал. Он попытался закинуть ноги Зоду на талию, но не преуспел.

Тот самый размеренный ритм, вбивающий в постель, от которого хотелось скулить, выгибаться и кончать, пока дают — Лекс не подозревал, что такое бывает. Он понятия не имел, что чувствует пассивный партнер в такие моменты, как оказалось — и вскрикивал что-то невнятно, вцепившись в руки Зода.

Чертов кетер не уставал, не пытался пристроиться в неудобную нижнему позу, просто размеренно ошеломительно драл, не давая выдохнуть, выбивая крики — сначала редкие и тихие, потом все громче.

Он еще рычал негромко на выдохе иногда, и от этого звука у Лекса вовсе срывало крышу — как будто внутри просыпалась что-то древнее, знающее только восторг и испуг и сейчас испытывающее оба этих чувства. Каждое движение давалось ценой прокатывающегося по телу удовольствия.

Никакого марафона смены поз, никакой ерунды — просто жестко, много и глубоко. Зод наклонился и с ощутимым удовольствием впился в губы, сминая крик, буквально трахая в рот языком.

В самый раз для того, чтобы окончательно забыть, кто он, где он и с кем, и никаких мыслей, просто острый и мощный кайф. Не до попыток перевернуть ситуацию, не до наблюдений — каждый вдох был победой, и в ушах бились собственные крики.

Отпустив плечи, Зод творил что-то невероятное, скользя, пощипывая, гладя, а когда нажал на низ живота, усиленно долбя прямо сквозь брюшную стенку, Лекс завыл вслух, вскинулся, каким-то чудом только не кончая от такого.

А может, и кончая — но по-прежнему оставаясь в этом нереально-вздрюченном, невероятном состоянии все продолжающегося, длящегося оргазма.

— Кричи для меня, — услышал он вместе с очередной вспышкой кайфа — и сдерживаться не было сил. Только орать, давясь восторгом, и дергаться под чужим телом, раз за разом отправляясь считать звезды в заоблачные пространства.

Он вылетел в какую-то сумеречную полутьму — то ли через пару минут, то ли через полчаса — и медленно вернулся, понимая, что партнер не двигается. Внутри все еще был очень твердый член, на животе и груди были брызги, но Лекс не помнил, когда он кончил.

— Дыши, — приказал Зод.

Он попытался что-то сказать — и понял, что сорвал голос. Просто улыбнулся неловко, все еще ощущая сладкую пульсацию внутри, как будто тело утолило первый голод, но до финала было еще далеко.

— Ты… что-то, — просипел Лекс негромко. — Я чуть с ума не сошел от такого.

— Потрясающе сжимаешься, — Зод все так же невозмутимо висел над ним на руках, явно даже не начиная уставать. — Сейчас передохнешь — и продолжим. И не говори, что твое тело на такое не способно, — он перенес вес на одну руку, погладил по щеке, — ты не представляешь, на что способен.

Это прозвучало… объемно. Больше, чем просто про секс.

— Тебе виднее, — Лекс провел языком по губам и зарылся ладонью в волосы Зода. — Что, решил меня под свой размерчик раздолбить, ммм? У тебя шикарно получается. — Он помолчал, потом признался почти шепотом: — Я считал себя сдержанным в постели.

— Ты весьма сдержанный. Посмотрим, как ты будешь орать, стоя на коленях, — короткий смешок как будто обжег внутри.

Да, на коленях, задрав задницу, под этим тяжеленным телом… послеоргазменная усталость быстро проходила.

Лекс рассмеялся хрипло, провел ладонью по лицу, стирая пот…

— Кое-кто из моих бывших утверждал, что я неплох по части использования языка. Если сполоснешься, сможешь проверить этот момент сам. …Ты из меня нимфоманку какую-то делаешь просто.

Зод ухмыльнулся и опустился почти вплотную, напоминая этакое древнее божество над жертвоприношением.

— Я просто ломаю это твое обещание самому себе, мол, только один раз. Одного раза со мной тебе будет слишком мало.

Он поднялся и опустился, с удивительной легкостью проскальзывая в уже раскрытый зад. Лекс заскулил, дернулся, и движение резко оборвалось.

— Больно?

— Слегка, — Лекс чуть повозился под ним и решил, что все вполне терпимо… но вероятно, некоторая медпомощь к утру понадобится, особенно если интенсивность будет такой же. — Хочешь кончить в меня?

— О да. Знаешь, у нас довольно объемно, — Зод фыркнул, — так что с удовольствием накачаю тебя так, чтобы подтекало от каждого движения.

В яйцах резко дернуло, и член окреп раньше, чем Лекс мог ожидать.

— Слушать такое почти жутко, — Лекс оперся на руки так, чтобы их лица оказались рядом, и поцеловал Зода сам.

Потом снова откинулся на постель.

— Почти наверняка я об этом пожалею. Но хотя бы будет, что вспомнить, так что на сегодня я в твоем распоряжении… и мне очень нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь.

Вместо ответа Зод отстранился немного и приказал низким, напряженным голосом:

— На колени.

От его взгляда можно было просто кончить на месте, а ведь Лекс имел опыт работы с властными тварями.

— Податливый и мягкий, да? — Лекс улыбнулся… и прикусил губу, понимая, что спину, похоже, демонстрировать придется во всей красе. И черт с ней, решил он, подтягивая под себя ноги и меняя позу. Хочет полюбоваться… пускай.

Он выгнулся, задирая задницу, буквально чувствуя этот жгущий взгляд. И вся эта неторопливость, все это достаточное время, чтобы боль уж точно пошла — от этой медленной заботы возбуждение жгло сильнее обычного, быстрее обычного.

Скользящие по телу ладони, тянущее напряжение и чужой горячий взгляд снова заставляли терять голову. Как будто Лекс был одним из тех, позволяющих себе решать гормонами вместо мозгов. Сейчас ему это нравилось.

Ограниченно, контролируемо, недолго… ладно, долго. Как минимум до утра он собирался быть самым похотливым ублюдком Организации.

Ладонь скользнула по его шрамам, отслеживая извилистый путь, когда-то проделанный кислотой. До самой поясницы и дальше, по ягодице. Зод ничего не сказал.

Поцелуй в основание шеи оказался неожиданным — как и ласкающая щеку ладонь.

— Расслабься. Ты словно опасаешься, что на тебе написана парочка государственных секретов.

— В каком-то смысле. Существование этой кислотной смеси в реестрах химиков не зафиксировано, — пробормотал Лекс, не в силах отвлечься от мысли об уродстве.

— Мне нравятся шрамы, — ответил Зод, — я вижу в них историю. Долгую… интересную. Полную боев, прямо как моя.

— Я предпочел бы мирную карьеру дельца и миллиардера, например, в химпромышленности. Или в медицине.

— Ты все равно был бы беспринципным и хладнокровным, — Зод явно улыбнулся и притянул Лекса спиной к себе. — И, возможно, куда более опасным. Я знаю тебя.

— Ты ничерта не знаешь, Зод Сноу, — пробормотал Лекс, наслаждаясь его лаской.

— Я читал эту книжку. Дурацкая, но забавная.

Он ничего больше не сказал, одним движением уводя Лекса от шутливого настроя обратно в то дрожащее возбуждение на краю обморока. Всего лишь царапнул чуть выше ложбинки ягодицы.

От этого движения словно током тряхнуло, и Лекс судорожно вздохнул.

— Ты… ты!..

Зод одним плавным движением заставил его насадиться на член, и Лекс застонал — пусть уже и разработанная, его задница все равно не привыкла к таким вторжениям.

Спиной к нему, ничего не видя, ничего не контролируя…

— Да, я, — Зод куснул его за край уха. — Открывайся передо мной.

Он плавно и безжалостно вошел до основания, заполняя целиком.

Лекс уперся руками в спинку кровати и задышал, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Просто все выкинуть из головы и позволить делать с собой то, что Зоду заблагорассудится. На мгновение возбуждения стало будто бы меньше, но тут Зод взялся за его член, жестко двигая рукой в одном с собой ритме, и снова заставил Лекса стонать вслух.

Он бы и рад был замолчать, но, кажется, этой опции ему не предоставили. Фактически, Зод задал все тот же жесткий ритм, выбивающий все посторонние стремления.

И если в прошлый раз он потерял все мысли через минут пять, сейчас устойчивости не хватило и на две. Лекс вскрикивал, подаваясь назад, впившись в подушку обеими руками, выгибаясь и дрожа. Тело словно за все воздержание компенсировало себе упущенный кайф, и Лекс тихо выл сквозь зубы, когда его накрывал очередной каскад огненно-горячих спазмов, бьющих по позвоночнику в мозг острым наслаждением. Под таким углом член то и дело бил прямо в простату, а потом сладко проскальзывал, и снова, и снова, как будто жал внутри кнопку «кайф». Ладонь вдруг легла на горло, заставляя повернулся, подставить губы под жадный поцелуй.

Лекс очень давно — никогда, точнее сказать — не терял контроль над происходящим настолько полно. И никогда с ним не обходились так… так мощно. Тело двигалось, словно по собственной — чужой! — воле, и каким-то мельчайшим осколком сознания это воспринималось жутковато, превращая удовольствие в изысканный, бьющий разом по всем нервам коктейль напряжения, покорности и ненасытности.

Рука властно толкнула его вниз, буквально утыкая лицом в подушку, член заходил как поршень, жарко и жестко прошивая почти насквозь, быстрее и быстрее, до машинного ритма, не похожего ни на каких людей вообще. Ему не давали кончить, раз за разом перехватывая подступающий оргазм. Зод прорычал что-то, и стало ясно — он тоже уже не сдерживается, и сейчас… сейчас…

Лекс кричал, всхлипывал, принимал этот чудовищный напор чужой плоти и без тени сомнения знал, что это лучший, мать его, секс в его жизни. Что за такое сдохнуть не жалко, потому что все остальное будет хуже.

Еще, еще чуть-чуть, продержаться на грани, чтобы — да, да вот так вот, сжиматься и кончать, жестко насаженным на чужой извергающийся член. Много… Да, много, плоский живот Лекса едва заметно округлился от влитого.

«Очень много», — подумал Лекс ошарашенно, приходя в себя. Очень много, и как бы это все не обернулось проблемами медико-гигиенического свойства… но встать и попробовать ликвидировать возможные последствия было выше его сил. Мышцы отказывались повиноваться, но в целом, кажется… нет, точно — все было в порядке. Да, он ощущал себя наполненным, и, действительно, часть вытекла наружу… но не более того. Телу было слишком хорошо, и разум отказывался работать в полную силу. Лекс лежал на боку, и судя по горячему телу, прижимающему его спиной к себе, и по дыханию в макушку, Зод тоже был здесь.

Его ладонь как-то хитро нажимала на живот, в самый низ.

— Сам дойдешь, или донести? — спросил Зод глухо.

— Сам.

Мысли немного собрались, и Лекс все же решил, что может себя контролировать. Хотя встать на дрожащие ноги — вот это было сложно, и потом дохромать, проклиная обширные пространства особняка.

Через десять минут он был в порядке — ладно, ноги еще немного дрожали — настолько в порядке, что рискнул залезть в душ. Туда-то и явился Зод.

— Пропал, — сообщил он в свое оправдание, входя под струи воды.

Потом с удовольствием облапал Лекса и вздохнул.

— Вообще, после такого ты должен был валяться счастливой тряпочкой. Старею, видно.

— Нет, это я крепкий и не люблю грязь, — Лекс повернулся и решительно взялся за его член намыленной рукой, — ни на себе, ни на партнерах. Я не криптонец и отходы произвожу. К сожалению.

Зод слушал его, не мешая себя намыливать, потом поймал, вытащил чуть в сторону от воды и поцеловал, снова так же глубоко, жестко, страстно.

— Крепкий, — согласился он, пока Лекс хватал ртом воздух после поцелуя. — Но не слишком крепкий. Я тебе ничего не повредил?

Он быстро повел ладонями сначала по бокам, а затем по спине и низу живота Лекса.

— Убери лапы, я хочу домыться, — Лекс толкнул его к стене. Не к выходу. Трахаться в душе, конечно, опасно, но не с летучей тварью.

— Ну, раз брыкаешься, значит, цел, — Зод ухмылялся, но все же сделал шаг в сторону. — Знаешь, мне очень нравится трахать людей еще по той причине, что вы не беременеете. Не нужно предохраняться, можно просто спускать в партнера и не беспокоиться о том, что станешь папашей. У тебя есть дети?

— Не твое дело, — оскалился Лекс. — Поверь, я не залетел бы, даже будь ты человеком, но ты, к счастью, инопланетный монстр. Я очень рад, что ты не откладываешь яйца.

— Чего нет, того нет. Кроме того, ты для материнства слишком злопамятная и умная особь, и у вашего вида самцы не вынашивают потомство. Но шикарно трахаются, и ты в этом вопросе отличный образец.

Зод провел пальцами по щеке Лекса, по шее, по плечу…

— Мне стоит рассчитывать на хотя бы еще один раунд? Все интересующее меня я узнал, но процесс слишком приятный.

— Исследователь, — Лекс двинул ему в живот, не слишком сильно. — Сделаешь мне массаж. Потом продолжим. Я еще и на твоей спине не против покататься. Просто для развлечения.

— Экспериментатор, — поправил его криптонец. — Если рискнешь нарушить ваш драгоценный регламент, могу свозить тебя в Анды, или просто над заливом покатаю. Ночью. И не на спине, а на руках, потому что мне не нравится мысль вылавливать тебя из океана. Там плавает слишком много всякой дряни.

Лекс фыркнул и вернулся под воду, смывая пену с тела. Задница немного саднила, но в целом было терпимо, регенерация работала.

Зод ждал его ответа, и это ощущалось приятно.

— Могу открыть для полетов ограниченную территорию, — сказал Лекс наконец, вытираясь. Криптонец уже высох, печка раскаленная.

Он пошел за дверь, к огромному окну, не пытаясь укрыться — знал, что наблюдения нет.

Они недолго смотрели на океан — вместе, плечом к плечу. Странная тоска внутри вдруг дернула, прогрызла путь, и Лекс подозрительно глянул на отражение Зода. Тот ни разу не жаловался на условия содержания, но сейчас смотрел на горизонт, плотно стиснув зубы: аж желваки налились, а волосы слабо трепетали от подъемной силы. Он хотел летать.

Он мог летать, и в принципе Лекс совершенно не был уверен, что вся машинерия и меры сдерживания сумеют удержать криптонца, вздумайся ему нарушить договор. Однако до сих пор попыток бегства Зод не совершал, бог весть почему. Оставалось только надеяться, что так дальше и будет.

Он неожиданно положил руку Лексу на талию, подтягивая к себе поближе, но больше ничего делать не торопился.

— Здесь летать нельзя, Калифорния — это одна сплошная камера смартфона. Хочешь командировку? — Лекс все так же смотрел на его отражение, думая, насколько это глупо.

Но провести несколько тестов полета, настоящих, не в симуляторе… Зона М большая; он знал множество мест, где сети не было отродясь, и где достаточно безопасно. Натравить Зода, скажем, на Кусачую рощу, посмотреть, кто кого… Да и самому взять в руки мачете для разнообразия. Бодрый активный отпуск.

— Не откажусь, — беспечность этого ответа оставляла впечатление деланной. — Особенно если рядом будет кто-то, способный сгладить возможные проблемы. Применение силы без необходимости… непрофессионально. — Он пожал плечами и потянул Лекса за собой. — Массаж и секс.

— Сначала массаж. Я бы еще посмотрел, как ты дерешься, но это позже и отдельно. Не хочу быть измочаленным прямо сейчас.

Зод показал зубы в хищной улыбке, развернувшись к Лексу. Обнаженным он казался еще более опасным, потому что без одежды очевидно проявилась мускулатура. И он смотрел сверху вниз: все-таки сверху, пусть и был выше всего на десять сантиметров.

— Помнится, вопрос о боевых испытаниях мы решили не поднимать, но ради тебя я готов сделать исключение… небольшое. Попозже.

Лекс почувствовал прикосновение губ к собственной переносице. Чертов криптонец был удивительно тактилен, и секс с ним это только обострил.

Он трогал. Гладил. Положил руки на плечи и начал неторопливо разминать.

Лекс только хмыкнул, разглядывая его лицо вблизи: не фотографию, не через стекло, вживую. Удивительное чувство. В черных глазах то и дело мерцали багровые огоньки.

Тоской или нетерпением от Зода уже не тянуло, зато жаром — вполне. Или это Лекс замерз на прохладном вечернем воздухе после мытья, но сейчас прижаться к горячей коже показалось хорошей идеей.

— Я хотел бы дать заднице отдохнуть после такой долбежки, — криво улыбнулся он. — После того, как ты меня только что отодрал, глуповато стесняться, но… в общем, если ты не выбьешь мне зубы, то могу отсосать. После массажа.

— Я могу предложить смену ролей. Если у тебя от этого все не упадет, как у некоторых ваших. Странно, если честно, как будто я не останусь тем же, кем был. Если хочешь, организую сценарий, где ты все равно будешь подчиняться мне в процессе.

— Большинство наших представляли сценарий, как они уже все, а ты еще и близко не там, и надо как-то дальше, а все уже. — Лекс хмыкнул и пояснил: — Средняя продолжительность полового акта у мужчин хомо сапиенс — около пяти минут, и это в большинстве случаев означает отличную выносливость и самоконтроль. Поэтому в ход обычно идут всякие ухищрения, игрушки, химия и прочие народные средства и танцы с бубнами. Фигуральное выражение. Средняя продолжительность полового акта с тобой — от двадцати минут. Безо всяких танцев. Трахнуть тебя я не откажусь, но тебе может показаться маловато.

Зод кивнул, задумчиво его изучив.

— Я могу задержать или ускорить время оргазма, он будет несколько сильнее, если более поздний, но в целом это все мелочи. У нас средняя продолжительность от полутора часов, я ускоряю, чтобы без травм.

Лекс медленно, с усилием выдохнул и разжал челюсти, чтобы не повредить эмаль зубов.

— Чертовски любезно с твоей стороны, если это не одна из твоих шуточек. Нет? Н-да. Могу посоветовать оргии, разве что…

Его погладили по спине и перехватили под задницу, поднимая в воздух.

— Я взрослый зрелый представитель моего вида… в отличие от некоторых других. Я могу справляться со своими сложностями. Кроме того, сегодня ты и так подарил мне массу удовольствия.


	2. 2. Homini

Humanum errare est.  
Человеку свойственно ошибаться.

Слишком любопытные коллеги уже пытались что-то аккуратно спросить. Одна запись все-таки нашлась, пришлось вычищать ее из сети, чтобы не было лишнего шума. Восьмая поинтересовалась, какого черта происходит.

— Я приручаю кетера, — ответил Лекс, подписывая приказ на освобождение шестой тренировочной площадки в Кусачей роще.

Восьмая села на стол, глядя на него сверху вниз. Она тоже была высоченная и тоже — лысая, как сам Лекс, с татуировкой, охватывающей венцом всю голову. Пожалуй, только Мари из всех О5 Лекс мог бы назвать подругой. В том числе потому, что в ней не было совершенно ничего странного, кроме происхождения из маленького африканского племени — мало кто, родившись в месте без водопровода и книг, дослуживался до столь высоких постов.

— Ну, я б посоветовала пройти внеплановую проверку головы, — хмыкнула она беззлобно, — но я никому не медик, так что делай, что знаешь. Любопытно будет взглянуть на результат.

Лекс сцепил пальцы, пытаясь представить то, что будет на этой площадке с прибытием кетера. Какие меры можно принять для минимизации потерь, случись все как обычно.

Его представления были очень далеки от реальности, как показал следующий день.

Зод приехал своим ходом, каким-то образом уломав агентов дать ему мотоцикл. Сам вид этой байкерской кавалькады, с помпой и гиканьем влетающей на территорию режимного объекта едва не привел к стрельбе.

— Шикардос, бро, — Зод дал пять хохочущему начальнику безопасности своего особняка.

Под взглядом Лекса хохот мгновенно утих.

— Отправлю на рептилию, — прошипел он.

Начальник вскочил и вытянулся до хруста:

— Опасности не было, с-сэр! Режим секретности… Оружие!..

— Не пугай парня, — потребовал Зод. — У них столько криптонита в обоймах, что я даже взлететь бы не смог, а ваш черный гроб для перевозки особо опасных приметный, как гей-парад.

— Я тебя в натуральный гроб на неделю запакую, — пообещал Лекс, затем ухмыльнулся. — Ладно, на этот раз обошлось, но хватит развращать моих бойцов! Ты, чудовище… — он вручил ему мачете и взял со стойки второе. — Пойдем, глянешь на, гм… тренажер.

Охрана слегка выдохнула и рассыпалась по периметру, теперь уже держась в рамках инструкций.

За первым периметром было тихо. Ворота секретной зоны медленно затворились, оставляя их одних. На первый взгляд вокруг был самый обычный заросший травой участок между двух заборов.

— К делу, — начал Лекс. — Через периметр начинается Кусачая роща. Видишь эту траву? Это ее разведка. Потрогай.

Зод с ухмылкой тронул стебельки и ошалело отдернул руку. Из дюжины мелких порезов потекла кровь.

— Пробивает непробиваемое, — объяснил Лекс, — не боится огня и кислоты. Против нее действует только холодное железо особой ковки. Мы нашли ее сорок два года назад и потеряли две группы, пока разобрались, что происходит. Раньше ее сдерживали местные индейцы, но их выкосила одна заразная дрянь, и за полгода Роща сожрала два города, шестнадцать ферм и военную базу.

Зод присел на корточки, набрал в легкие воздуха и выдохнул… Трава покрылась инеем, но в остальном ощущала себя неплохо.

— Что еще она делает?

— Хватает и тянет в центр. Стреляет шипами. Разрезать бессмысленно, нужно отрубать. Матовые поверхности сдирают кожу, блестящие заточены. Смотри под ноги, там открываются пасти.

Зод встал и снял сначала кожанку, потом джинсы, оставаясь в плотном криптонском костюме. Без плаща, как ни странно.

— Я бы сказал, эта дрянь не отсюда, но я не ученый, — Зод покачал головой, затем без долгих церемоний шагнул вперед. — Дефолианты пробовали все, что могли придумать, так понимаю. Я бы рискнул полить ее раствором перекаленного криптонита, но у вас нет таких температур, — еще шаг и короткий замах у самой земли, скосивший травинки у основания пучка. — Ммм… да, травоядных нужного вида тоже не водится, небось.

Срубленные травинки Зод внимательно рассмотрел, морщась, затем покачал головой.

— Я не ученый. Я не знаю, как с этим бороться, и скинул бы эту задачу… — криптонец досадливо поморщился. — Ладно. Покажи мне то, чему можно сделать больно, не ползая на карачках.

За вторым забором открылся третий. Здесь очень сильно пахло свежескошенной травой, с остановленных молотилок еще капал сок. Довольно узкая калитка впереди была подписана огромной цифрой восемь, и в железной будке рядом висело обмундирование.

— Без шлема внутрь нельзя. Связь, маршрут — все в шлеме. Не позволяй его сбить.

Лекс первым надел свой, переждал краткий миг дезориентации, пока включались системы.

— База, проверка связи. Слышите меня?

— Слышу ясно и четко, — заявил знакомый голос.

Лекс мысленно застонал.

— Мы в эфире? — спросил Зод.

— Слышу меметическую угрозу, — весело заявила база.

— Доктор Райтс, без шуточек.

— Я серьезнее двух инфарктов подряд, — доктор пошуршала чем-то, и Лекс представил пакет с попкорном. — Откуда, если что, вытаскивать ваши скорбные тылы?

— Идем по маршруту восемь-один.

По связи раздался отдаленный восторженный вопль.

— Там и Брайт? — Лекс устало вздохнул, — Узнаю, что делали ставки — убью.

— Нет, мы знаем, что ты дойдешь, — фыркнула Райтс. — Знаменитый директор Лютор и его ручной кетер на тропе ужаса.

— Кончай.

— Ладно. Дорога ясна? Объект дорогу видит?

— И ваш голос тоже слышит, — вежливо сказал Зод, — Если будете так себя вести — рассмотрю и всем опишу точную расстановку пулеметных расчетов по маршруту отсюда и до той интересной местности на горе.

— Тормози, — Лекс мысленно же выругался, — мы идем по маршруту, а не нарушаем режим секретности.

Зод еще раз проверил крепления шлема, но ничего не сказал. Лютор развел руками.

— Ладно, выступаем. Обычно здесь ходят группы не меньше четырех, чтобы был шанс вытащить раненого, но это относится к обычным людям.

— Механические пилы, я так понимаю, не используются из-за недостатка мускульной силы, или слишком сложно их апгрейдить под нужные требования? — Зод явно рассматривал что-то за воротами. — И что с основанием… корнями этого безобразия? Они тоже своего рода неуязвимы?

— Уязвимы. В сущности, мы можем легко истребить Рощу, но уж больно удобно в ней тренировать персонал. Пилы застревают, мачете удобнее и ухватистее. Чем глубже, тем хуже. Не сходи с маршрута.

Восьмые ворота медленно открылись, показывая совершенно дикие для этой местности джунгли.

Даже первые шаги с непривычки были не так уж просты. Взбесившиеся березы ползли, как лианы, очумевшие ели стреляли иглами. Лекс бодро отбил залп и срубил молодую елочку у основания. Под ногами чвакнуло, пришлось мгновенно подпрыгнуть.

После пары инцидентов с ямами Зод просто начал двигаться в четверти метра над землей, не без изящества вращая мачете перед собой.

— Странно, откуда эта растительность берет… — он помолчал, расправляясь с особо наглым кустом можжевельника, — энергию для такого. По моим наблюдениям, солнечной хватать не должно. К тому же, при такой интенсивности почва истощилась бы до стадии пустыни… Я поискал бы портал или подпитывающее устройство.

Даже разговаривая, с тропы Зод не сходил и зачищал свою сторону безукоризненно.

— В центре поселения есть яма, откуда все это лезет, — Лекс активно отмахивался, перепрыгивая с одного места на другое. Все-таки не так стареет, как боялся — даже на беседу хватало дыхания. — Там просматривается масса тех, кого утащило, но при этом не переварило, объекты 778-А. Иногда они шевелятся. Вероятно, все еще живы. Ничего, ты еще увидишь нашего 778-В, интересная личность.

— Мм, объект не беспилотный, выходит… Любопытно.

Иногда Зод перед ударом лезвия отвешивал по стволу пинок, надламывающий растительность почти у основания.

— Что на эту тему говорят архивы? Древние божества, полубоги, кары за грехи, что там еще…

— 778-В говорит, но на чертовом древнеиндейском, мы не можем перевести. Вот бы сюда амазонок припахать… — Лекс снес здоровенный ствол, снова замечая этот эффект — деревья, хотя казались довольно обычными на вид, были удивительно хрупкими и сочными, и прореживание зарослей не требовало особой силы.

— Даже не буду спрашивать о том, в чем проблема, я и так знаю, что ты ответишь.

Треск и хруст растительности временами напоминал чавканье разрубаемого мяса. Лекс старался не размышлять на эту тему.

— В самом деле?

— «Это неприлично, выкачивать обходными путями информацию всего на одиннадцатом году знакомства».

Лекс громко фыркнул. Несколько рванувшихся к нему пастей снес Зод, пришлось в ответ любезно отрубить лиану, почти обвившуюся вокруг его горла, и воспользоваться подставленной рукой, взлетая и в прыжке разнося несколько толстых стволов. Хлынул зеленовато-коричневый ихор, сильно пахнущий свежей травой. Голова закружилась — сок обладал усыпляющим действием, и Лекс врубил продувку шлема.

— Гадость, — откомментировал Зод, отряхивая рукав. — Что-то мне это напоминает… Болот тут нигде нет?

Лекс не ответил, чуть было не провалившись в разверзшуюся под ногами дыру, но его в последний момент выдернули, как редиску из грядки.

— Может, идти колонной? — предложил криптонец.

— Неэффективно, — Лекс пробежал несколько шагов. — Просто не отставай. Работаем вместе.

— Первый километр пройден! — радостно прошептала в ухо Райтс. — И еще все целы!

Разве что пара царапин.

И правда, они шли отлично.

— Это потому что ты со мной, — Зод самодовольно хмыкнул.

— Четыре прохода в одиночку, — оспорила Райтс. — Больше только другой кетер один проходил, но он бессмертный.

— Значит, вдвоем эффективность падает, — Зод отбил мачете бросившуюся лиану, и тут же ему пришлось уворачиваться от залпа семян в лицо. Он избежал столкновения с Лексом только в последний момент. — Я бы сказал, нужно потренировать работу в паре против строя.

— Тренировать работу в паре всегда полезно! — Райтс захихикала, на нее кто-то шикнул.

Лекс не стал комментировать. В конце концов, весь старый состав фонда знал друг друга как облупленных.

Он внимательно отслеживал манеру движения Зода, а тот присматривался к нему. Сразу видно было опытного бойца — им даже не требовался обмен репликами, чтобы согласовывать движения.

Фактически, они уже могли спокойно выходить против несработанных групп, например, начинающих тренировки боевых МОГ. Против тренированных, возможно, могли бы мешать друг другу.

По плану до конца проходки они могли бы неплохо притереться друг к другу — особенно теперь, когда занялись этим сознательно, но Лекс повторил бы для закрепления.

Он еще несколько раз использовал прыжок на ладонь — отлично получалось взять разгон для двойного сальто, за которым лианы никогда не успевали.

Они шли вперед. Даже база утихла — сейчас был шанс взять рекорд на быстрейшую проходку в неполной группе первого раза.

— Что в той стороне? — неожиданно махнул свободной рукой Зод. — Что-то движется быстрее остального, но рассмотреть сложно.

— А вот и наш объект. Не задерживаемся, бить лучше всего в голову, в центральное сплетение корней. Не забывай о лианах, они продолжают нападать даже активнее.

Лекс постарался освободить небольшое пятачок на тропе, чтобы иметь возможность касаться земли хотя бы несколько секунд, и успел как раз к беззвучному появлению твари.

Гуманоидная масса корней, веток и грязи ударила двумя лианами так быстро, что Зод не успел увернуться, и его отшвырнуло к ели, мгновенно впившейся в добычу. Лекс потратил пару секунд, двигаясь к нему.

Зод взревел, как раненый медведь, и в итоге выворотил зловредную растительность с корнями. Он отмахнулся елью от подступавших зарослей, сразу расчистив хороший кусок пространства.

Создание выпрыгнуло на поляну и грозно заговорило. Лекс понятия не имел, что оно хочет, так что просто рубанул мачете по лианам из руки, а затем — по плечу.

— Когда ж ты сдохнешь! — заорал он.

— Этот может жить неограниченно, — Зод, кривясь, отшвырнул ствол подальше. — Во всяком случае, пока его место силы живо, а дальше может найти другое и продолжить… Ша-крулл Дру-Зод! — он рубанул верхний выступ на теле существа.

Отчаянный вопль, и оно отхлынуло, перестроилось, гневно обругав их на индейском диалекте.

Еще пара минут — и с ним было покончено. Ненадолго.

— Следующий появится у деревни. Вперед, мы все еще можем взять рекорд, — распорядился Лекс.

— Разумное. Агрессивное. Регенерирующее, — Зод рыкнул и одним ударом перерубил сразу два ствола озверевшей флоры. — Я мог бы попробовать изучить его язык. Теоретически.

— Изучай, даю добро.

В недолгом молчании они прошли до самой деревни.

— Второй километр! — объявила Райтс. — Отлично двигаетесь, парни!

— Есть записи его речи? — Зод провел ладонью по остаткам стены из полусгнившей древесины. — Того, что я слышал, недостаточно для анализа.

— Он все время говорит одно и то же. Но пойдем, тут есть кое-что повеселее.

Лекс осмотрелся. Деревню почти целиком сожрал лес; с каждым годом оставалось все меньше свидетельств того, что здесь когда-то были люди.

— Вот, — он подошел к руинам старого каменного здания. Одного из отстроенных после того, как начали облагораживать резервации. — Тут есть интересное, в колодце.

Они зашли, и сразу потянуло странным, мучительно-мерзким запахом. Лекс двигался первым, невозмутимо отбиваясь от лиан.

— Если вы застрянете, потеряете рекорд, — предупредила Райтс. — Две минуты, не больше!

— Плевать на рекорд, пишите видео, — приказал Лекс. — Рекорд я в одиночной проходке возьму.

Зод поморщился и снова поплыл над землей наподобие призрака.

— Вонища как на бойне. Местные, говоришь, умерли от болезни. И давно? — он настороженно осматривался. — Если тогда здесь так смердело, я не удивлен.

— Да, та самая болезнь, — Лекс прошел к центру комнаты. Когда-то это было здание библиотеки; среди листвы медленно прели последние сохранившиеся книги.

Он мельком заметил обложку — "Над пропастью во ржи". Кто заказал только эту гадость?!

Еще несколько шагов — и стало видно черный провал на небольшой глубине под фальшполом.

О, Лекс отлично помнил этот провал.

— Я как-то выбрался оттуда, — сказал он негромко. — Когда Роща прорвалась, я попал в плен вместе с машиной. Мы ехали на разведку, попали под удар лиан и еще не знали, что это за херня. Живых людей затаскивает сюда, — он указал на черноту, — и там что-то… что-то делает с ними. Мы не смогли определить точнее. Я помню шум в ушах. Что-то про зелень. Зеленое и красное.

— Забавно, — Зод, похоже, старался дышать через раз. — Ты говорил о местных, кто еще… не разложился. Они там? — он показал направление рукой с мачете. — Если да, то кажется, та первая тварь делает их своими, гм, детишками.

— Возможно, — Лекс осторожно заглянул в провал.

В его экипировку входил фонарик, и он, заклинив кнопку, скинул его вниз. Секунды две свет озарял только камни, а потом — миг за мигом — начал высвечивать людей, переплетенных корнями, вяло дергающихся, поднимающих лица. Два ряда сверху были все различных рас, дальше шли только индейцы, круг за кругом, стонущие. Чем глубже опускался фонарик, тем более связно они кричали.

— У нас есть записи, но каждый раз звуки отличаются, — сказал Лекс. — Те, которые несутся снизу.

Зод покачал головой.

— А может, и нет. Я рискнул бы посмотреть, что там внизу. Верхние слои — ваши расходники?

— Солдаты, расходники, ученые. Три моих друга, — Лекс пожал плечами. — Я имел немалый шанс быть четвертым. Спустишься? Я прикрою. Шлем все пишет, ты окажешь неоценимую помощь исследованию. Люди будут тебя пинать, но они не очень опасны. Берегись того, что поднимается снизу.

— Конкретнее. И чем грозит выдирание тела из кладки, тоже опиши. — Зод воспарил над проломом. — Не вижу ни медных дверей, ни железных запоров, а сокровища и богатства, видимо, имеются ввиду метафорические, но Христос из меня определенно хреновый.

— Сдохнут сразу, они там корнями прикручены. Если будешь проверять, спроси, я скажу, кого можно.

Зод расхохотался, опускаясь вниз. К нему тянулись руки, он весело давал по ним пять, опускаясь под стоны и неясные крики все ниже и ниже. Глубина последнего исследования… Полметра глубже. Два метра глубже… Снизу ринулись корневища, Зод отбивался от них, записывая крики.

За спиной раздался неясный скрежет, и Лекс отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от лиан. База затаила дыхание, никто даже не подбадривал — боялись отвлечь.

— Какая гадость, — наконец с чувством произнес криптонец. — Кажется, эта дрянь их интегрирует в себя, создавая что-то вроде общей нейросети. Те, что в самом низу, вообще единый организм. Не понимаю, что оно делает, и… — корни пришлось рубить, вращаясь, словно винт, — и для чего.

— Если бы мы знали!

Лекс ловко отсек щупальце. Вот теперь он начинал уставать. Обычно в деревне была передышка, но они стояли слишком долго, тварь уже унюхала их и рвалась мстить, скрипя что-то злобное.

— Поднимаюсь. Подо мной жидкость, нырять я туда не буду, и, судя по тому, что вижу, вниз уходят такие же человекокольца. Дно не просматривается. Напарник, ты чего пыхтишь? Ебешь там кого-то без меня? — Зод злодейски расхохотался и взмыл из колодца, как ракета из шахты.

Вдвоем они быстро расправились с тварью, сбросив лианы вниз.

— Жертвоприношения, — сказал Лекс. — Жидкость поддерживает в них жизнь. Это не вода. Нужно выходить на порыв, я не смогу тут отдохнуть.

Зод глянул на него, щурясь, кивнул.

— Сейчас замедлим эти цветочки. Вряд ли они будут такими бодрыми по морозу.

— Не переборщи.

Зод кивнул и выдохнул в колодец с неожиданной силой. Лекс, затаив дыхание, следил за этим. Всего за полчаса они получили больше данных о возможностях этого криптонца, чем за десяток лет исследований. Это определенно стоило всего риска.

К тому же, это было весело.

Зод, судя по всему, тоже развлекался на полную катушку. Даже не так — выделывался. Морозное дыхание на миг очистило воздух.

После охлаждения колодца оттуда послышался многоголосый затихающий вой… и все замолкло. Даже треск и шорох лиан прекратился.

— На выход, быстро, — приказал Лекс и побежал первым.

Что-то ему подсказывало, что после такого Роща будет в ярости. Нужно выбраться раньше, чем она отомрет.

Лианы все были какие-то сонные, замедленные. Пасти скорее зевали, чем пытались укусить за ногу.

"Третий километр", — отрапортовала база письменно, стараясь их не отвлекать, — «Парни, осторожно, они перегруппировываются перед выходами два, три и один».

Лекс мысленно выругался. К первому-то выходу они и шли, и что теперь делать?

— Слушай внимательно, — заговорил он. — Видел сообщение? Перегруппировка означает, что нас встретит сплошная стена. В прошлый раз такое было, когда в колодец кинули гранату. Тогда группа погибла в полном составе. Будь очень осторожен. Запомни — ты не неуязвим. Если все пойдет совсем плохо — быстро, повторяю, очень быстро взлетай вверх как минимум на четыре километра, на высоту ниже четырех Роща метко стреляет. Понял? Зод?

— Принято. Кричи, если попытаются оттащить. Есть возможность пройти к другим выходам, или маршрут изолирован? — Зод двигался рядом и, если честно, держался лучше Лекса. Разве что вспотел слегка. Сам Лютор уже ощущал усталость.

— Я хочу дойти этим маршрутом. Дело чести, все такое. Не пытайся меня вытаскивать, я проходил тут не раз.

Лекс мысленно обругал себя за избыток наглости, прорубаясь сквозь сонные лианы. Скоро будет жарко. Очень жарко!

— Вот насчет последнего указания — я не расслышал, какие-то помехи в шлеме. Понял только, что ты не раз проходил, так и отлично. — Зод, это Лекс знал, обладал слухом, как у летучей мыши, и не расслышать сказанное в трех метрах от него не мог физически, но уточнять времени уже не было: растительность становилась все плотнее.

Нарастающая волна плотной опасной зелени катилась на них, закрывая солнце.

— Ребята, у вас просто пиздец! — заорала база. — Атака справа, следите!

Вторая волна ударила и слилась с первой, Лекс уже ничего не слушал — только рубил, перепрыгивая с места на место, кромсал, бил мачете, отрубал и сносил целые деревья, направляясь к выходу. Скорее бы… Оставалось около километра — очень длинного километра.

— В такой ситуации самое главное, чтобы артиллерия не начала работать раньше времени! — Зод проорал это, упоенно изображая взбесившуюся газонокосилку. Во всяком случае, двигаться чуть слева и позади от него было… проще, признал Лекс.

Он то и дело использовал прыжок на ладонь, потому что поверхность под ногами постоянно проваливалась жаждущими ртами. Он как будто в Вархаммер попал!

Очередной раз волна ихора облила его с головы до ног, забила фильтры шлема, и внимание ослабло — всего на миг, но этого хватило, чтобы начать падать к жадным пастям.

А внезапную дезориентацию и почти ломающую кости хватку на плече он поначалу принял за атаку. И только злобный рык с упоминанием частей тела в неизвестных порнографии соединениях — и знакомые интонации Брайта во фразе: «Лютор чего, доигрался?» по связи — заставили его снова обрести хладнокровие, а заодно и второе дыхание.

— Надо было брать два клинка! — Зод снова расчищал пространство перед ними. — Или четыре!

— Ровным слоем увешаться, — пробормотал Лекс, вновь начиная отбиваться в полную силу. Совсем близко — он видел, что оставалось метров триста, по карте, но впереди была только дикая волна скрежещущих, щебечущих, ревущих джунглей.

Он рванулся вперед, игнорируя режущие, рвущие касания, и в десяток ударов расчистил путь, выкатываясь в первые двери. Следом вылетел Зод, на ходу отрубая щупальце с ноги.

Дверь захлопнулась, перекрывая путь Роще.

В эфире взорвались аплодисменты. Голос Райтс зачитывал статистику забега. Зод задумчиво разглядывал лезвие мачете, отряхнув с него сок и ошметки растений, затем перевел взгляд на Лекса.

— Определенно, не меньше четырех.

— Четырех чего? — Лекс поднялся, сел, скрестив ноги, и швырнул мачете за спину. Все равно в переплавку.

Следовало стянуть шлем, в него залилось слишком много этой химозной дряни, но руки с трудом шевелились. Голова плыла, мысли путались… все же он содрал его, путаясь в застежках.

— Мечей, — Зод тоже снял шлем, а его собственный мачете напоминал жеваный огрызок железа. — У этих конструкция хорошая, а материал так себе. Но в целом мне понравилось.

— Это отличная сталь, — Лекс потер голову, — просто любой металл изнашивается. Мы меняем лезвия молотилок раз в сут…ки.

Мысли разбежались, и вдруг он понял, что лежит, а тысячи уколов пронзают его затылок и спину прямо сквозь одежду. Как глупо, он же выбрался…

Резко дернуло от земли, и сверху теперь были только облачное небо и мрачная физиономия Зода в странном ракурсе.

— Не везет тебе со спиной, — безразлично произнес Зод, и теперь Лекс сориентировался: криптонец стоял перед внешней дверью и держал его на руках. — Слишком отрываешься от коллектива, видать.

И заржал, скотина.

— …надышался ихором, — говорил кто-то над его головой, — Опасная концентрация вещества икс-2 в крови.

Вещество икс-2 были очень мощным анестетиком. Странно, что Лекс вообще что-то слышал. В локоть резко ткнулось что твердое и острое, в голове стало яснее.

— Я никуда не пойду, — бастовал Зод. — Это мой личный надзиратель, и меня волнует его здоровье!

— У вас нет полномочий, — с некоторым опасением бубнил все тот же голос, и Лексу стало даже любопытно, кто это такой бессмертный.

— У меня есть статус кетера, дружок. А ты пытаешься испортить мне настроение.

— У нас зато есть полномочия отправить тебя обратно. Давай, не бузи, отдай нам доктора, мы его починим.

Тело дернулось — его передавали с рук на руки.

— Попортитите его — головы оторву, — предупредил Зод. — Он мне нравится.

— Не сомневаюсь, — расхохотался Брайт.

— Животное, — нежно сообщил ему Зод. — Хоть ты им скажи, я безобидный пенсионер, без оружия и злых намерений. Хоть увешайте меня этой гадостью, если вам так страшно.

***  
Возня и крики продолжались еще минут пятнадцать — пока Лекс не получил свой антидот, и ему не забинтовали все проколы и порезы на теле.

— Ты похож на этого… — Зод сделал неясный жест. — Из комедий. Всего переломанного на вытяжках.

— Я все еще могу тебе навалять, — Лекс фыркнул, устраиваясь поудобнее. От антидота тянуло в сон. — Останемся здесь на несколько дней. Поработаешь со звуком? Я думаю, у тебя достаточно хорошие способности к языкам, ты можешь нам помочь.

— Я же сам предложил, — Зод не стал напоминать, что изучил английский с нуля до практического понимания где-то за три дня. — И еще одно, доктор Лютор. Я солдат. Бывший, судя по всему, но солдат, и вряд ли стану кем-то еще. Никогда не отдавай мне команд бросать других солдат, ладно?

— Ты мной не командуешь, — Лекс поймал и резко сжал его ладонь, жесткую, как стальную. — Я командую тобой. Ты должен выполнять приказы, понятно? Меня можно… потерять. Докторов много. Директоров много. Криптонцев… нет.

— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я выполнял твои приказы, не приказывай того, что я не стану делать. Я не буду оставлять своих товарищей на поле боя. Смирись. Считай, не хочу поганить честь своих мертвых однополчан, и закончим на этом. Ты же не будешь портить… как это… дивное понимание такой фигней, верно? — Зод обаятельно улыбнулся и неожиданно подмигнул. — Салага.

Лекс лениво ткнул его в живот, ухмыляясь, и поднялся. В голове стремительно прояснялось.

— Здесь ко мне не лезь, везде камеры, — сказал он самым ровным и обычным голосом, надеясь, что эту часть диалога будут слушать не слишком внимательно. — Завтра пройдем еще раз. И…

— Поздравляю! — заорала от выхода доктор Райтс. — Итого на две секунды быстрее, чем в прошлый рекорд! Мы спорили, честно это или нет — морозить колодец, но сошлись, что честно. Как состояние?

— Честно, честно, — проворчал Зод. — Жидкого азота туда литров пять-десять, будет то же самое.

Лекс сжал руку, показывая бицепс.

— Не надейтесь, не дождетесь. Как вам панорамная съемка из глубины?

— Отлично! У новой камеры качество намного лучше. И у меня было такое ощущение, что верхние ряды как будто… узнали?

Райтс вывела картинку на экран. В кадре застонали десятки человек, вмурованных лианами в стену. Перрес, Уайт, Лила… Лекс крепко сжал губы, пряча дрожь. Лила тянула руку особенно сильно, ее рот четко шевелился в неслышном крике.

— Я не умею читать по губам на испанском, — пожаловалась Райтс.

— Она говорит "el superhombre", — перевел Лекс, — супермен.

— Люди в сознании, — Зод глубоко вздохнул. — Не факт, что в своем уме, но определенно живы. Это точно… необратимо? Может, как-то можно их расстыковать? У вас неплохая медицина ведь.

Лекс покачал головой.

— Если их трогать, вся масса начинает беситься, мы теряем кучу народа. Отсоединенные немедленно умирают. В целом есть теория, что на самом деле они умирают раньше, и Роща пытается их там образом спасти, но все это ересь, — Райтс махнула рукой. — Отдыхайте пока.

— Мне нужны записи звуков из нижних слоев, они кажутся похожими на слова этого… из корней. — Зод выглядел хмурым и задумчивым. — Я не ученый. Но здесь должно быть достаточно слов хотя бы для минимальной дешифровки. Оно как-то гнусно, оставлять своих людей вот… так. В какой-то вонючей дыре посреди вонючих зарослей. Я такого финала не хотел бы.

Лекс едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Этот смех Зоду точно не понравился бы.

— Мы работаем над этим, — уклонился он. — Развлекайся.

***  
Две недели тренировок пролетели как отпуск. Лексу до ужаса не хотелось возвращаться — старый активизировавшийся подопечный его, конечно, уже ждал и готовил все возможные гадости и колкости в отместку за столь долгое отсутствие.

Не хотелось уходить от Зода — вот в чем была проблема.

Зод не догадывался о таких тяжелых думах и просто был собой. Это-то в нем и подкупало — полное отсутствие видимой фальши. Зачем обманывать и хитрить, если ты доволен жизнью и вообще самая могучая тварь в местном зоопарке? Криптонец был хвастливым, самоуверенным, наглым сукиным сыном, но при этом отлично представлял, где находится, и считался с окружающими, вел себя так, как будто ему было дело до людей вокруг. Иногда Лекс немного завидовал Зоду. Иногда — наоборот… и все чаще проводил с ним время.

Они отлично сработались, добыли массу лингвистического материала и солидно протоптали дорогу в Роще.

Все было настолько хорошо, что Лекс, изменив инструкции, приказал снять сопровождение на обратном пути и первым вышел к Зоду в кожаной куртке с парой ключей на ладони.

— Доедем своим ходом? — предложил он с деланным весельем.

Опасная идея. Очень опасная. Вдруг именно сейчас Зод решит сбежать? Вдруг на этот раз Совет решит, что Лекс слишком вольно обращается с правилами содержания кетеров, несмотря на сотрудничество это конкректного объекта?

Зод задумчиво смотрел в небо до появления Лекса, но тут же обернулся и глянул с усмешкой:

— Своим ходом — это на колесах или как?

— На колесах. Переодевать тебя в Супермена не будем, хватит нам одного. Доберемся завтра к вечеру, — Лекс глянул на камеры, надеясь, что намек понят.

Всей дороги было на шесть часов, но он собирался растянуть удовольствие. Ненадолго исчезнуть. Добраться до одного восхитительного каньона, где нет даже линии электропередач, нет никаких туристов, и там провести почти целый вечер и долгую ночь, а уж потом вернуться в привычное беличье колесо.

Микроотпуск.

Зод на мотоцикле двигался позади него, и Лекс знал: тот может лететь гораздо быстрее. «Не приказывай того, что я не стану делать», — снова и снова повторял себе Лекс. Что ж, значит, при всей своей заявляемой мизантропии и любви к одиночеству Зод все же привязывался к «своим»? Или это просто дань памяти? Предупреждение?

Мысль пошла дальше. Они ведь так мало знали о Криптоне! Была ли у Зода семья? Дети? Почему планета не эвакуировалась? Грозит ли подобный сценарий Земле?

Любитель потрепаться о своем прошлом, Зод напрочь замолкал, когда речь заходила о близких и родне. Он мрачнел и отказывался говорить о причинах катастрофы. И прочие детали криптонского апокалипсиса тоже держал при себе, как будто эти воспоминания причиняли ему боль.

Насколько вообще боль можно было причинить этой жестянке?

Лекс оглянулся и невольно хмыкнул: Зод гнал с таким великолепным видом рок-звезды, что это было просто смешно.

Хорошо, что их никто не видел.

"На колени", — вспомнил Лекс еще одну цитату. О, конечно, от этих слов подкашивались ноги и твердело кое-что другое… Но чертов кетер явно не выдумывал, когда говорил о своем положении в армии. Командовать он умел и любил. Зод был как шкаф с сотней потайных отделений, и на виду только самые простые, и то, если знать, куда смотреть. Лекс хотел раскрыть все его секреты, но, если честно, сомневался в успехе.

Хорошо бы иметь больше времени и меньше слишком внимательных глаз.

— Тут классно! — проорал Зод, перекрывая свист ветра.

Они добрый час уже гнали по абсолютно пустой дороге, широкой лентой скользящей по предгорьям. Их путь лежал мимо одного из тех самых городов-призраков, туда, где были только деревья, птицы и водопады.

Спальные мешки и палатки входили в стандартный комплект снаряжения. Лекс всю дорогу думал о важных вопросах, которые следует задать настроенному доброжелательно кетеру — и о том, что ответы следует оплачивать, а ему чертовски нравится имеющийся способ оплаты.

И что обязательно нужно на нем полетать. Ужасно хотелось попробовать.

— На съезд! — скомандовал Лекс.

Была только середина дня, едва прошло солнцестояние со всеми обычными связанными с ним проблемами на объектах, но дорога, закрытая сверху лиственным куполом, казалась почти темной.

Это напоминало Рощу, и мысли свернули к недавним событиям. Видимо, не только у него, потому что Зод теперь вел мотоцикл почти вплотную.

— Машины чисты? Не несут никакой посторонней электроники? — спросил он негромко.

— Можешь проверить. Я смотрел — чисто.

Через несколько секунд молчания Зод признал:

— Чисто. Вообще никакой электроники, непривычно.

— Только механика и античность, да? — Лекс усмехнулся. — Мы тебе, небось, кажемся отсталыми.

— Реже, чем ты думаешь, — Зод оскалился, — гораздо реже. Я никогда не склонен был недооценивать чужаков и знаю, что у них — у вас — чаще всего полно гадских сюрпризов. Странно было бы готовиться отражать атаки отсталых существ.

— Вы готовились отражать атаки с Земли? — насторожился Лекс.

Зод покачал головой, закладывая маневр, и продолжил говорить, поравнявшись с ним снова:

— Нет. Но я был в том числе на должности стратега. Нет смысла недооценивать врагов, даже если у них только палки и копья.

Он двигался теперь на одной скорости с Лексом, чуть не плечом к плечу.

— Я вообще узнал про то, что некая точка в глубинах звездного неба, оказывается, заселена, только после того, как дома все начало разваливаться. Наше солнце, понимаешь ли, пошло вразнос. Но это неважно, на самом деле. Криптон всегда ждал от звезд только проблем. Какая ирония!

Лекс решил, что это самая нелепая отмазка, которую он слышал в жизни.

— Солнце же меняется небыстро. Вы летаете между звезд, почему вы просто не переселились подальше?

— В этом-то и загвоздка, приятель. Именно в этом. — Зод пробурчал что-то про привычки, генетические пороки ученых и про то, что жизнь его к такому не готовила. Потом сменил тему.

— Такие вот штуки из корней, как в тренировочной зоне, у вас вообще встречаются, или это уникум?

— Пока это одна из двух зарегистрированных. Похожая тварь есть в океане, не буду уточнять, в каком, но думает она иначе и действует иначе. Ты спрашивал про болото, что ты имел в виду?

— Это и имел ввиду. У нас похожие водились в болотах, как правило. Хотя никаких колодцев при них точно не было. Это… своего рода защитники биомов. Обычно защищают болото, реже лес или джунгли и совсем изредка озерные системы. Практически бессмертны, регенерируют из чего попало. Разумны, примерно как экотеррористы. В сущности, ими обычно и бывают исходно.

Лекс кивнул. Это вписывалось в картину.

— Почему они не появилось, например, в Японии? — пробормотал он с недоумением. — Там сверхурбанизированная среда и были бомбардировки.

Зод разглядывал пейзаж и ответил не сразу.

— Либо нет, и никто не знает, почему. Либо есть, и не нашли. Либо есть, но не опознали. Либо с природой там вообще все плохо, настолько, что даже утопиться в болоте негде.

Они добрались уже почти до нужной точки, Лекс, заглушив двигатель, пошел дальше пешком.

— Я не хочу здесь шуметь, — сказал он, думая о странных местах в Японии. Лес самоубийц, например, или одно очень необычное здание, в котором вечно продолжались двадцать минут до взрыва Толстяка, но жили в нем только тени учениц. Довольно хищные тени.

Зод последовал его примеру. Шагал следом, вертел головой… Лекс его понимал: посмотреть здесь было на что. Каньон был не из больших, но очень живописный… и с возможностью спрятать хоть полк, хоть два.

— У вас красивая планета, — неожиданно сказал Зод со странной горечью в голосе. — Почти такая же красивая, как была наша.

— Я работаю над тем, чтобы она осталась хоть немного похожей на жилое место, — кивнул Лекс, — а не просто являюсь злобной скотиной, как некоторые считают.

Зод рассмеялся. Странно было слышать его голос, точно зная, что никто не отследит сказанного… но и не поможет в случае проблем: в радиусе нескольких километров нет ни одной живой и при этом разумной души.

— Будь ты просто злобной скотиной, тебя давно сожрали бы, — Зод прикусил губу. — Может, буквально или еще как. А ты до сих пор на своем месте. Значит, есть и другие достоинства.

Лекс подумал о вариантах, улыбаясь куда более широко и счастливо, чем это было прилично для члена совета О5, директора, доктора и прочая, и прочая. Хотя всегда можно было поддержать стереотип, что администраторам Фонда первым делом ампутировали совесть, а вторым — стыд.

Просто сейчас не было необходимости.

Они остановились посреди зеленых метелок травы. Зод стащил с себя куртку и верхнюю часть сьюта, щеголяя загаром.

Лекс развернул палатку, поставив ее в самом безопасном месте — на камне. Пусть жестко, зато никакая колония подземных тварей не подберется. Беззлобно обругал себя за паранойю, потом вспомнил, что еще распространено в этих широтах, и вздрогнул.

— Холодно? — Зод повернулся к нему. — Я не чувствую температуру так, как вы, если что. Мне все время жарко.

— Не холодно, просто во многих знаниях многие печали. Хочу тебя допросить и потом потрахаться, чтоб компенсировать умножение печалей.

Зод поймал его за талию и сел вместе с ним в траву.

— Допрос, допрос… Любопытный ты и рисковый. Рано или поздно тебя это погубит, но не сегодня. А в целом, программа мне нравится.

Недолго они просто сидели вместе, почти укрытые никогда не стриженной травой. Выше сразу начинались горы, обрывающиеся в небе маленькими белыми шапками. Лекс помнил, когда эти шапки были больше раза в три. Глобальное потепление, хоть и сдерживалось немного, все равно постепенно захватывало мир, обещая им всем скорый конец света.

Очередной конец света из многих, многих, которые удавалось перехватить, перенаправить, прервать, подчинить и оседлать. Снизу вверх, против солнца лицо Зода на миг показалось черным провалом, будто страшным предзнаменованием.

— Расскажи, что у вас произошло на Криптоне, — попросил Лекс совсем не так, как собирался. — Почему вы не улетели?

— Потому что не смогли, — Зод сидел, обняв колено, и рассматривал скалы вдали. — Чертова семья Эл открыла способ сохранить жизнь вдали от планеты, но предпочла оставить его себе. Мол, слишком дорого. Слишком мала вероятность успеха. Джор-Эл побоялся быть разорванным толпой… Ты чем-то напоминаешь мне его. Такой же безжалостный ублюдок без чести, но с красивой задницей. Такой же… политик. Так же просчитываешь, кому жить, кому умирать.

— Он изобрел систему эвакуации?

— Нет, способ для нас улетать с Криптона. До этого мы были так или иначе ограничены определенным радиусом, в котором могли чувствовать себя живыми. Отлетаешь чуть дальше — стремительно жалеешь об этом все жалкие остатки своей жизни. У нас даже Зеленых фонарей не было, хотя их корабли пару раз падали и к нам, их же сотни тысяч.

Лекс кивнул. Фонари очень беспокоили Фонд — выйти на нормальный контакт с их лидерами не удавалось, как будто не было тех лидеров. Хорошо хоть, в большинстве они были скорее восстанавливающими объектами, чем разрушительными.

— Привязка к планете, — пробормотал Лекс, — и никаких шансов выбраться, когда случается апокалипсис.

— Джор был моим… конфидентом, — Зод говорил негромко, словно пытаясь сдержать эмоции. — Другом, вероятно. До того, как вступил в брак, конечно. Потом… неважно, он не оставил научную карьеру, пошел в политику, у нас это было одно и то же почти. Я пытался его уговорить, потом, когда понял, что происходит. Хотел, чтобы правительство обратилось за помощью. Не вышло. А Джор-Эл все же в итоге нашел способ… Просто слишком поздно. Звезда уже билась в корчах, разламывая наш дом. Люди паниковали, совершали ошибки. Я тоже. Я заставил его использовать несовершенный процесс изменения генома. На ком-то это срабатывало, кого-то убивало. Я и без того был уже преступником, — монотонный глухой голос Зода не дрожал. Просто от него, казалось, шли мурашки по спине.

— Что было дальше?

— Меня вышвырнули с планеты. Самое время, чтобы кого-нибудь осудить, — Зод пожал плечами. — Я даже не виню Алуру, ее бы живьем сожрали, вынеси она другой приговор. Отстрелил бы ей голову, конечно… в первые лет пять. Теперь уже не так все страшно. Какая разница, — он посмотрел на солнце сквозь растопыренные пальцы. — Все пытались улететь. Не знаю, выжил ли кто-то, кроме того парнишки, которого вы зовете Суперменом. Интересно, кто была его мать. Его лицо мне кажется странно знакомым.

— Продолжай. Почему Земля? И не ждет ли нас поток других криптонцев-беженцев?

Зод покачал головой.

— Вряд ли. В ваших единицах расстояние — это двадцать семь световых лет, немного. Те, кто остался жив и рванул по этим координатам, уже давно прибыли, даже если учитывать помехи. Остальные мертвы. Космических кораблей для дальних полетов, сам понимаешь, у нас не водилось, и строить их было уже некогда.

— Судя по нашим расчетам, ты должен был прилететь лет на десять раньше, если бы летел прямо от Криптона, как наш чудо-мальчик. Где ты задержался? — Лекс положил ладонь на его плечо. — Не в рамках допроса. Мне просто интересно, как у вас все устроено.

— А ты думаешь, меня отправили к спасению? — Зод хмыкнул негромко. — Я чинил корабль. Я пытался направить его по тому курсу, что запомнил. Я не навигатор, и мне постоянно приходилось править курс. Лекс… изгнание и казнь для криптонцев практически одно и то же.

— А что с Фантомной зоной? Я знаю только, что у вас есть место с таким названием и в нем много преступников, — Лекс пожал плечами. — Мы поймали парочку особенно отбитых. Думаю, сбежало больше, но остальным хватает ума раствориться в общей массе и делать вид, что они люди.

— Я там был. Странное место. Мало кто из него ушел, так что я рад за них, — Зод пожал плечами. — Единственное место, где можно быть далеко от Криптона и при этом не умереть. До сих пор не понимаю, почему Джор не предложил туда переселиться всем составом. Были бы постоянно упоротые, но живые.

Лекс подождал, пытаясь понять, была ли это шутка. Кажется, нет.

— Своего рода колония? — предположил он.

— Своего рода психушка. Она мне тоже светила, но мои преступления оказались слишком ужасны.

Зод мягко провел ладонью Лексу по плечу.

— Вероятно, мною могли бы пугать криптонских детей, если бы я ошибся. Но к сожалению, я был прав.

Он кривился — как будто пытался улыбаться, но не получалось, то глаз дергался, то получался зловещий оскал. Это могло быть даже смешно — в другом случае, в другом разговоре.

Сочувствовать ему только не хватало! Лекс прикусил щеку изнутри — дурацкое, но проверенное средство — и сел ровнее.

— Теперь ты здесь, — сказал он, пытаясь вернуть Зода в реальность из того смутного, жутковатого мира, в который он как будто провалился. Лекс постарался найти удачные слова — «со мной?», «с нами?» , «на Земле?» — все казалось чушью, и он просто крепко сжал плечо Зоду. — Ты здесь, не в Фантомной зоне.

Хоть что-то хорошее он нашел.

— Так и есть. Эй, это было давно, и я все равно злодей, преступник и убийца тысяч соотечественников, палач Криптона, или как уж там меня называли в прессе… В общем, зло до мозга костей. И вилла с бассейном, шезлонгами и неплохим вином — это для выпертого с позором вояки очень неплохо. Особенно если есть, с кем разделить эту пастораль.

Зод задумчиво принялся водить ладонью по спине Лекса.

— Самое смешное во всем этом то, что у Земли и Криптона диаметрально противоположные в чем-то парадигмы. Биология постаралась.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Лекс потянул его к себе, почти заставляя лечь головой на колени. — Я говорил, что мне нравится твой голос?

На этот раз уже Зод хмыкнул — нормально, хищно, уверенно; на лице уже не было той жуткой маски нездешности.

— Нет. Скажи еще, — потребовал он и, получив желаемое, продолжил: — У нас женщины крупнее и агрессивнее мужчин. По мускульной массе, по гормонам… Ну, в вашей природе самки часто крупнее самцов. Здесь я долгое время не мог понять, что не так, пока ты не сказал, что женщины могут служить в армии, если захотят. Мне это примерно в тех же выражениях объясняли дома насчет мужчин. Мол, можешь в армию, но зачем тебе это, становись дизайнером или врачом или просто вступай в брак… — он злобно ухмыльнулся. — Мне очень нравится здесь.

— Чувствуешь мужское превосходство, что ли? — фыркнул Лекс.

Зод промолчал. Он уставился в лес с каким-то странным, подозрительным выражением на лице, потом успокоенно откинулся обратно.

— Показалось, — пробормотал он. — Да зачем. Все это сорта… гм. У нас это сорта такого вонючего гриба, нет смысла переводить, у вас подобного нет.

— Сорта отходов, — Лекс представил себе Зода в роли этакой раскачанной лесби-буч, попавшей в рай для лесбиянок, и кое-что стало намного понятнее.

Он погладил широкую грудь, зачем-то вообразил Зода в переднике, эдакой стереотипной домохозяйкой из пятидесятых, и громко хмыкнул.

— Скорее всего, тут безопасно, — сказал он, — но трахаться лучше в палатке. Облаков нет, спутники на страже. Считай меня параноиком.

— Считаю тебя не взявшим крем от загара бледнокожим облезанцем, не готовым подставлять задницу под лучи жаркого солнца, — Зод пощекотал ему метелочкой травы ухо. — Понимаешь, почему по нашим стандартам красоты земляне хорошенькие? Миниатюрные, хрупкие, изящные и — в твоем случае — коварные. Злые красивые куколки. Дома так выглядели только очень рафинированные штучки.

— Да какое тут жаркое солнце, — Лекс фыркнул. — Ты в пустыне не был. Хотя тебе, наверное, плевать на жару, это мы сдохнуть можем. Все, внутрь.

Он забрался под тент первым. Палатка, разумеется, была тактической, невинной снаружи и увеличенной изнутри, со всеми необходимыми приборами, даже мини-душем. Лекс считал, что уже слишком стар для героического выживания без комфорта, и тут же сунулся в душевой отсек.

Зод присвистнул, распрямляясь внутри.

— Мощно. Что-то мне подсказывает, что Фонд читерствует при создании таких вещиц, если все это вот можно уместить в одной скатке и увезти на байке.

Лекс после быстрого ополаскивания неопределенно пожал плечами, мол, понимай как знаешь. Потом шагнул вплотную, закидывая руки на плечи Зоду.

— Смазку я взял, и у нас с тобой не меньше двенадцати часов на разврат. Так что предлагаю продолжить общение, раздевшись.

— Отличная идея.

Зод скинул брюки, совершенно не стесняясь своего тела. Красивый. Лекс проскользил руками по его плечам, по животу, погладил и поцеловал в ключицу.

Он уже убедился, что Зод предпочитает активную позицию, и с готовностью уступал — слишком хорошо получалось так и слишком тяжело наоборот. Остатки сьюта стянуть было несложно, если знать способ. Это было их уже привычной прелюдией.

И вот это оглаживание, эти нежные касания от настолько мощного существа — просто выносили все мысли.

— Никакой слежки, — сказал Лекс, — так что можешь быть собой, если раньше что-то скрывал.

— Я стараюсь быть честным с тобой, — Зод коснулся губами его переносицы, и захотелось немедленно затащить его в постель — что Лекс и сделал.

— Значит, просто секс?

— С тобой не бывает просто секса, — и отчего-то это прозвучало обещанием.

Лекс терпеть не мог обещаний, но тут как будто каждое слово было чем-то очищенным от наносного, настоящим.

— Я себя чувствую как влюбленный пацан, — пробормотал он недостаточно мрачно.

Его притиснули к себе, и Лекс снова увидел эти блуждающие огненные точки в черных глазах.

— Недоработка. Сейчас исправим, — его смазывали, растягивали, и Лекс уже подрагивал от предвкушения. — Попробуем сидя сегодня.

— Да, как скажешь, — сами эти слова были чем-то абсолютно несовместимым с существованием человека его должности, и Лекс смаковал их, наслаждался ими. — Кем хочешь увидеть меня сегодня?

Мысли постепенно растворялись — привычное уже ощущение пальцев внутри, собственного стояка, горячей кожи под пальцами.

— Как всегда, кричащим и стонущим. Ты чудесен, когда с тебя сползает твоя маска невозмутимости… Будешь моим наложником. Моей драгоценностью. Моим рабом.

Эту фантазию Лекс знал и наслаждался ею.

В ней было что-то совершенно щемяще нормальное, ничего инопланетного. Удивительно, насколько Лекс ощущал себя в безопасности здесь, на краю ничего, без привычных десятков линий защиты, наедине с криптонцем.

Здесь можно было говорить даже то, о чем стоило бы пожалеть в другой день.

— Буду, — он крепко сжал Зоду плечи, — делай со мной, что хочешь. В рамках разумного, — все же просто так разрешить все он не мог.

— В рамках разумного, — Зод кивнул, не улыбаясь. — Я хочу, чтобы тебе было не хуже, чем в прошлый раз.

Он всегда так говорил — и это пожелание всегда выполнялось. Лекс ценил эту заботу.

Мысли то и дело убегали куда-то в сторону, Лекс удивительно не мог сосредоточиться на процессе, даже когда Зод взлетел вместе с ним — на миг это было просто потрясающе, но затем в голове снова зазвучали тревожные звоночки.

— Ты классный, — выдохнул Лекс, пытаясь хоть как-то вернуться мыслями к сексу и все-таки забыть о работе.

— Не такой уж классный, если ты еще можешь говорить связно, — его обласкали и обняли за талию: Зод сидел в воздухе по-турецки почти под потолком палатки, и Лексу на нем было удобнее, чем в кресле. Обычно кресла не имеют привычки обнимать, гладить и покрывать поцелуями лицо.

Все равно что-то отвлекало.

— Здесь есть свет? — неожиданно спросил Зод. — Кажется, темнеет быстро.

— Темнеет? Не опускайся!

Лекс повернулся, не пытаясь освободиться, и посмотрел вниз. Так и есть — прямо под ними тень стала намного чернее, и из нее уже тянулись тончайшие волокна. Темнота заволокла весь пол — как полупрозрачный туман каракатицы. Стены палатки немного светились от садящегося солнца, вот почему их еще не облепило.

— Я тебя потом спрошу, что это за дрянь, — Зод приподнялся вверх и натянул ткань потолка рукой. — А сейчас скажи, как с ней бороться.

Лекс еще ни разу не видел настолько мгновенного перехода от интимности и расслабленности к спокойному боевому настрою… без потери эрекции.

— Лучше через дверь, и подожди…

Он рванул зубами ноготь, надрывая стык пластинки и кожи — там уже шрам был, так часто он пользовался этим дурацким методом добычи крови. Несколько капель улетело к дальней стене, и тень метнулась туда, распухая, увеличиваясь.

— Вперед! Вылетай!

Чем-то это напоминало ховерборд без управления. Очень пошлый ховерборд для взрослых, но это Лекса сейчас интересовало меньше всего. А вот скорость с места у «девайса» была отличной, и покинуть палатку удалось меньше, чем за секунду.

Соскочив на землю, Лекс вбросил еще крови и застегнул дверь снаружи, благо замок был рассчитан на удержание большинства не самых когтистых объектов. Полоска тьмы обожгла руку, снимая кожу на тыльной стороне ладони, изнутри в палатку ударило раз, другой — и затихло. Автоматический механизм складывания сжал ткань так, что только экстрамерное пространство и осталось.

— Попалась, дрянь, — Лекс от избытка чувств пнул палатку. — Мы ее два года ловили, два сраных года, Зод! Она человек пятьсот сожрать успела, не считая расходников!

Зод хмыкнул и осклабился.

— Доктор Лютор, скажите, у Фонда есть способ уничтожить это все целиком, не извлекая ваши штаны? Мои тоже, кстати сказать… — он помрачнел, потом снова ухмыльнулся. — Или по Фонду будут ходить истории о том, как мы вдвоем эту дрянь еще и трахнули перед поимкой?

— Тварь была одна, мы ее вели, так что теперь тут точно безопасно. Вот же черт, даже не думал, что она от города уйдет, и непременно сюда. Интересно, сколько здесь пропало туристов.

Лекс потер лоб, потом решительно пошел и снял с байка Зода запасную палатку. Помельче, не эстрамерную, но вполне пристойную. Автоматический механизм разложил ее с легким звоном, внутри нашлась пара легких костюмов на всякий случай, и Лекс их продемонстрировал.

— Будем похожи на пидоров с парада, но доехать сможем без проблем.

— Я не про это спрашивал, но окей. Вторая попытка?

Лекс заметил, что одежду Зод сложил снаружи палатки.

Мудрая идея. Он хлопнул по бедру, медленно осознавая, что все деньги и карточки, телефон — все осталось в приятной компании человекоядной тени.

— Вторая попытка, — согласился он, потянувшись за поцелуем — неторопливым, открытым.

Адреналин от неожиданной встречи с тенью был в такой ситуации очень кстати. А вот стандартная палатка на двухметровый и выше рост обитателей явно не рассчитывалась, и, даже сидя, Лекс касался головой потолка.

— Отвлеки меня, — предложил он.

— Отвлекаю, — покладисто согласился Зод. — Как насчет запатентовать идею ловить опасные сцп-объекты на задницы высокопоставленных администраторов Фонда?

— Отказать. Мне нравится моя задница в необкусанном варианте.

Проникновение снова дернуло короткой болью, хотя казалось бы. Лекс прикусил губу, заставляя себя опуститься ниже.

— Мне тоже, — Зод не торопился, давая привыкнуть, — но я уверен, остальные директора оценят. Улучшится общая физическая форма, есть простор для возможного роста молодых перспективных сотрудников…

Его поцелуй был медленным и очень чувственным.

— Впрочем, настаивать не буду, а то и впрямь сошлют на кетеров.

— Я и так уже на… кетере, — Лекс ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, стараясь не рассмеяться, не застонать и не… ох, не стонать не получалось. Хорошо, горячо… он бы еще что-то сказал, но мысли вдруг кончились, осталось только возбуждение и близость.

— Вот и правильно, — его властно огладили от шеи до талии. — Я знаю, как сделать тебе хорошо. И дальше будет только лучше.

Медленно, много, кайфово — точно так, как нужно.

Лекс давно не помнил такого отпуска. Трахаться до утра, варить кофе на самом настоящем костре, как будто он снова скаут, смотреть, как встает солнце. Долгие, медленные часы.

— Сегодня нужно доехать до города, — пробормотал Лекс наконец. — А то нас начнут искать, а это очень неприятное развлечение.

— Доберемся, — кивнул Зод. — В самом крайнем случае врубим форсаж. Но я помню, что ты не любишь этого без необходимости.

Они неспешно собирались, и Лексу постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что в уже сложенной палатке находится причина более полутысячи смертей, а вторую палатку укладывает кетер. При всех его достоинствах — кетер.

Нет, директор все же не настолько раскис, чтобы думать о… лишнем. Например, о том, за что "ушел" с должности предыдущий Второй. Вот хватило ж ума лазить к амазонкам за занавес! И еще неизвестно, чем это все аукнется — все амазонки, в отличие от Зода, были вполне фертильными дамами. Вдруг там еще один ребенок!

Но целоваться перед дорогой эти мысли Лексу не помешали.

Ближайшая заправочная станция с телефоном оказалась автоматической. Ни одного человека даже в теории, только банкомат, антивандальная обшивка, несколько товаров и два вида топлива.

— Вот тут я не рассчитал, — пробормотал Лекс.

— В чем проблема? — уточнил Зод. — Транспорту нужна подзарядка?

— Вроде того, — Лекс осматривал банкомат с некоторым сомнением. — Топливо заканчивается, и надо его оплатить, а тут автоматика вместо человеческого фактора.

— И деньги там, где одежда?

— Именно.

Впрочем, все это было не такой уж великой проблемой. Лекс внимательно изучил территорию. Конечно, камеры тут были, но все — направлены только на места расчета, и, собственно, две банкоматные. Они засветились на одной, скорее всего данные хранятся тут же. Конечно, историю о том, как директор Фонда грабил заправку, будут передавать из уст в уста следующие несколько десятилетий, но почему бы и нет? Можно сделать это красиво, чтобы в этой истории было некое поучение.

Гулять так гулять. К тому же это в любом случае меньший ущерб, чем поднятая по тревоге группа поиска.

— Моя помощь нужна? — уточнил Зод.

— Мне нужна твоя рубашка, — пафосно заявил Лекс.

Они оба рассмеялись. Ничего сложного — завернуть лицо, подойти и вбить несколько особенных комбинаций клавиш, чтобы вызвать отладочное меню. Лекс был не ахти каким хакером, но простейшие вещи уметь считал необходимым.

Несколько команд, чтобы прервать связь с сервером, потом — заставить банкомат считать, что в кассете муляжи денег, и активизировать пробную выдачу.

— Ладно, сотки хватит, — пробормотал он. — Простите, ребята, верну вам позже.

— Да, — Зод после окончания "платежной операции" покачал головой, — вот теперь я точно и безоговорочно ужасный злодей, вор и грабитель заправок. Мои родители создали крайне многогранную личность.

— Мои родители бы умерли от ужаса, узнав, что я творю. Всего лишь сотка, а не весь банк, — Лекс осклабился. — Ладно, не стану звонить. Будет сюрприз.

Они покинули станцию, направляясь к городу.

***  
Время летело стрелой, и после лета наступила осень, кризис с Дарксайдом, и уже тогда Лекс чуял, что дело дрянь. Даже не потому, что Зод уговаривал его выпустить приложиться кулаком в чудовищную челюсть, и приходилось это запрещать раз за разом. И не потому, что на отлове дарксайдовых тварей криптонец все же пригодился, и остаток года и весь следующий Зод мотался по Земле, изображая Супермена, и возвращался только для того, чтобы перенести упахавшегося Лекса из кабинета в постель. Нет, дело было в другом. Сейчас, когда утихли проблемы с тварями, и последующая обработка участников конфликта закончилась, Лекс все сильнее осознавал: относиться к Зоду по-прежнему становится слишком тяжело.

Глупая человеческая психика не могла относиться к объекту как к объекту, если проводить с ним так много времени, есть с ним мороженое, отсыпаться в его постели, пользуясь тем, что уютная вилла все еще оставалась одним из самых безопасных мест Фонда.

Спрашивать его о планах. Смотреть на него, как на равного.

— Ты дуришь, — заметила Восьмая.

Она уже не впервые заводила этот разговор, но только сейчас Лекс кивнул. И правда — дурит.

— У нас что, других кетеров нет? — продолжила она. — Переключись. Знаешь, тот старый хрен из Готэма второй раз просит аудиенции с кем-нибудь повыше обычных докторов.

— Объект "Старый Шайтан", — хмыкнул Лекс. — Да, я говорил с ним в прошлый раз. Ноет, что стареет и что скоро умрет, если не пустить его в Яму Лазаря, а этого никак нельзя допустить для мира.

— У большинства кетеров самомнение больше Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг, — Восьмая вздохнула. — И я их в этом понимаю. Но все же с этим придурком надо что-то решать, а Готэм, сам знаешь…

Лекс мрачно кивнул. Да, с придурками надо что-то решать.

Он глянул на свое отражение в окне. Жертва карательной химиотерапии.

— Схожу к нему сегодня. К Расу.

— Сходи. Тебе полезно будет заняться чем-то другим, в самом деле. И я буду меньше тебе завидовать, тоже профит.

Это все хотелось обсудить с Зодом. И именно в этом, в общем-то, и состояла проблема.

Камера «Старого Шайтана» находилась в той же зоне, где и часть администрации, просто в другом здании. Здесь вообще держали множество мирных и полезных тварей, которые приносили больше пользы в работе, чем пиная стены камеры.

«С некоторыми все-таки можно было ужиться», — подумал Лекс, проходя мимо «русалки».

Атланна сдержанно улыбнулась и кивнула ему, направляясь по своим делам. Длинное королевское платье давно сменил отрядный костюм МОК «Подводные охотники», но держалась она как Галадриэль в плену у Саурона.

Лекс проверил на всякий случай ее досье, открыв защищенную внутреннюю версию сайта. Да, очередной отказ в посещении Атлантиды. Нет, милая, двадцать два года безукоризненной работы — все еще слишком мало, чтобы доверять объекту категории «Евклид».

Бессмертные твари умеют ждать, и память на обиды у них очень долгая, в этом Фонд убеждался не раз. Лекс мог только надеяться, что такой обидой на века не сочтут его решение.

Кетеру Фонд не будет доверять никогда, как бы полезен он ни был, и сколько бы времени ни прошло.

Обычная цепочка процедур входа: костюм, респиратор, кнопка срочного вызова, несколько изображений специального характера: Рас сам по себе не имел меметической природы, но, как любой старый черт, знал несколько полезных фраз, заметно надламывающих психику.

— Господин директор! — старик простер к нему руку, не вставая с кресла.

Даже за прошедшие дни он заметно сдал, бородка проредилась и совсем побелела, старческие пятна проявились уже не только на руках, но и на шее, глаза потускнели.

— Господин директор, да будут дни ваши долгими, что же вы молчите? Я чувствую влагу Лазаря совсем близко!

— Интересно. Совсем близко — ближе, чем отсюда до Готэма? — новости были так себе, но загадочные Ямы все еще изучить толком не удалось. Слишком разный срок существования, слишком странные условия для создания и ликвидации… Неизменными оставались только эффекты. — Возможно, мы могли бы помочь тебе.

Рас попытался величественно склонить голову, но сорвался в старческую дрожь и прекратил.

— Я помогаю вам с историей, — он поднял обе ладони, — с легендами. Что нового рассказать? О чем поведать?

Лекс поставил стул, так, чтобы между ними была спинка. Глаза старика сверкнули.

— К северу отсюда, недалеко от гор, есть роща, которая пытается жрать людей. В прошлый раз вы сказали, что слышали о ней, но не смогли вспомнить ничего полезного. Времени прошло достаточно — есть новая информация?

— Это ведь не то, что тревожит ваше сердце, господин директор? — улыбнулся Рас хищно.

— Мое сердце не имеет отношения к делу, почтенный. А вот что меня тревожит, так это вероятность, что вы решите наконец побеспокоить кладбище, так и не поведав своих тайн. Знаете, так бывает. Ужасающая потеря, конечно. Практически катастрофа… но мы к ней готовы. А вы, Рас?

— Я давно готов к смерти. В лучшем случае — и я очень на него надеюсь — я просто умру, похоронив все свои тайны. Но есть случай и похуже.

Раньше Рас всегда останавливался на этом моменте, отказываясь говорить, что для него хуже смерти. Вот и сейчас он молчал, сверля взглядом Лекса. Но все же старость — или близость Ямы Лазаря? — взяла свое.

— В худшем случае я останусь между миром живых и миром мертвых. Один из тех, кто прожил нечестиво долго, после своей нелепой смерти стал Разбитым богом. Второй — тем источником отвратительной плоти, что ползет по земле. Вы помните: красная, полная ненависти плоть. Я боюсь разделить их участь. Их и многих других.

— Так может, стоит закрыть вопрос до того, как шанс на благополучный исход станет еще меньше? — Лекс скривил губы. — Подумайте, почтенный Рас. А пока думаете, можете показать нам, где же все-таки возникла очередная из ваших ям.

Он раскрыл бумажную карту, и Рас, прикрыв глаза, провел над ней ладонью. Эти замашки дешевого фокусника очень раздражали, но по крайней мере его методы работали.

Он указал зону в порту Централ-сити, нехорошую зону, очень близко к обычной воде.

— Очень недолговечная влага, — предупредил Рас. — Она иссякнет, лишь только исцелит двоих.

У каждой ямы были свои параметры, это Лекс выучил еще в первые годы. Двое, значит. И одним хочет стать Рас.

— Что ж, ничего не мешает нам проверить порт, — Лекс кивнул. — А теперь давайте вернемся к вопросу о роще и ее хранителе…

К себе в кабинет он вернулся заполночь. Шайтан был велеречив и норовил любым способом ускользнуть от прямых ответов, но Лекс тоже родился не вчера.

Вот как старый пень не уставал? Они успели поговорить обо всем, что явно интересовало старика — о Дарксайде, о демонах, которые не спешили всасываться в порталы или отключаться, как обычно происходило в кино, даже пару слов о Зоде.

Нет, это совсем уж нехорошо. Лекс понимал, почему он не смог промолчать, упомянув про «другого слишком активного кетера».

Ему хотелось изменить статус Зода. До дрожи, тряски и одури хотелось перестать считать его объектом, и вот это уже была проблема проблем.

Бывших кетеров не бывает. Бывают неправильно классифицированные… но тут ошибки не было точно, и это жгло сильнее кислоты. Так быть не должно, это Лекс знал наверняка, с гарантией. Так быть не должно… и не будет. Он достал из потайного отделения в столе шприц с прозрачной маслянистой на вид жидкостью и положил перед собой.

Очень неприятное решение. И не слишком честное.

«Усиль охрану», — сообщил он Восьмой. — «Я приму препарат. Объект будет в бешенстве, когда поймет. Возьмешь на себя роль медиатора?».

Восьмая была онлайн, но не отвечала несколько минут. Лекс изучал взглядом шприц. "Препаратом" в сленге фонда назывались амнезиаки, и эта порция ждала своего часа уже почти полгода. Как раз с того времени, когда решения начали ухудшаться.

Не стоило, конечно, так затягивать. Но всякий раз Лекс не мог отказаться от еще одной порции фальшивой безопасности и малодушно обещал себе, что уж этот-то раз точно последний. Самый последний, и больше этот смех и эти глаза не будут для него значить ничего особенного. Один раз, и забыть все — выносящие сознание оргазмы и несмешные шуточки, горячую гладкую кожу и эти подначки, и прочее, что было между ними… абсолютно все исчезнет и больше не будет играть роли. Не повлияет на решения администратора Лютора. То, что самому Лексу хотелось швырнуть порцию забвения в стену, сменить Зоду статус и быть счастливым с ним — как раз именно это и служило аргументом, чтобы снять пиджак и рубашку и протереть кожу на бицепсе спиртовой салфеткой.

Не стоило затягивать, конечно… Но это был чертовски хороший год.

Даже чуть-чуть больше года. И так слишком долго.

Он включил «нейтрализатор» — шутка для понимающих — и коротко наговорил приказ самому себе. Амнезиаки класса альфа-два требовали четких указаний на личность, которую необходимо затереть. Прямо для таких случаев.

— Объект: криптонский генерал Зод, номер 6822, "Третий криптонец", находится в условиях содержания, обычных для кетеров третьего класса, "готовность к сотрудничеству". Не следует изменять или как-либо отступать от условий содержания, разработанных для объекта. Участие объекта в операциях Фонда не допускается. Допуск директора Лекса Лютора — аннулирован. Для доступа требуется разрешение как минимум еще одного члена совета О5. Код: -----.

Защита кабинета автоматически зашифровала код, стирая его из памяти даже самого Лекса.

«Так будет целее и он сам, и Фонд, и сраное человечество», — мрачно думал Лютер, разглядывая пластиковый колпачок на игле. Ампутированная совесть и стыд, напомнил он себе. Нет, серьезно — ради высшего блага, и завтра уже не будет никаких моральных дилемм и сложностей. Завтра все будет хорошо.

Он поставил в ежедневнике напоминание: зайти к Зоду и объяснить, что произошло, чтобы не спровоцировать лишний взрыв. Через две недели, когда амнезиак сотрет остатки воспоминаний, можно будет зайти.

— Жалкий трус, — пробормотал Лекс, сохранил заметку и сделал укол.

Нейтрализатор начал проигрывать запись, стирая все, что было связано с объектом 6822.

***  
Яркий солнечный день остался за дверью. В помещении, где как будто бы сидела охрана, Лекс Лютор прошел контроль личности.

Восьмая подтвердила его право пройти в зону размещения объекта. Охрана ходила по струнке, Восьмая хорошо поработала за эти две недели. Никакой расхлябанности, никаких мыслей, что это отдых. Берег океана или нет, это была фактически огромная камера содержания, а не милый особнячок.

Лекс поставил таймер — четыре минуты.

Одну он идет, две — борется с тигром, еще одну — возвращается, потом — отправка на Аляску, там проблемы содержания очередной твари.

Согласно записям, в последние несколько дней объект проявлял слабое беспокойство, хотя причину назвать отказался.

Сам Лекс тоже мог бы назвать себя обеспокоенным. Стирать память самому себе на целый год, пусть и селективно, ему пока не приходилось. Безумие — подпасть под влияние объекта.

Возможно, и сейчас не стоило входить, но раз он сам себе оставил сообщение о том, что с объектом следовало поговорить, значит, опасность была не так уж велика. Не что-то аномальное. Просто чувства.

Ничего суперважного. Учитывая, что объект не принадлежал к человеческой расе, можно было даже не беспокоиться насчет его уязвленных чувств. Нелюди крайне редко воспринимали вещи в точности как хомо сапиенс, всегда была куча отличий, нюансов… Этот объект вообще не характеризовался в профайле как эмоциональный.

Возможно, это была ошибка, понял Лекс, когда при звуке шагов объект подскочил и схватил его за плечи.

— Вот ты где!..

На мгновение Лекс просто испугался. Он давно не был на оперативной работе и не сообразил, что делать, кроме как активировать шокер, достаточно мощный даже для криптонца. Зода отшвырнуло в сторону.

— Спокойно, — Лекс поднял руку, командуя охране быть настороже и, если что, начинать протокол "Красный свет". — Не делай так больше, и мне не придется тебя нейтрализовывать. Спокойнее, 6822.

— Лекс? — естественно, шокер не нанес объекту практически никакого вреда, но выглядел 6822 так, будто пропустил удар в солнечное сплетение. — Лекс, ты в порядке?

Он медленно встал, помотал головой.

— Как-то это не смешно все. Серьезно, ты грозный директор всея и всего, но я скучал.

Эта реакция была действительно странной. Зод казался не объектом, осознающим свое место в фонде, а невинной жертвой продажных полицейских. Следовало быстро разъяснить ему, что происходит, не вызывая агрессии.

— Это бессмысленно. Я устранил проблему, связанную с моей эмоциональностью. Единственная причина, почему я пришел лично: я хочу предупредить, что все меры сдерживания активированы. Если ты попытаешься вернуть себе привилегии, аннулированные две недели назад, реакция тебе не понравится.

— Ты сделал что?.. — объект нахмурился и чуть приподнялся над полом, затем снова встал на ноги. Это почему-то напомнило Лексу о движении кобры перед атакой, и он отступил на шаг.

— Погоди, — объект развел руки в стороны, вероятно, показывая, что не атакует. — Погоди, стой… черт с ними, с правами, что с тобой такое? Ты что, под химией?

— Я был под химией, — поправил его Лекс. — Гормональная буря и некоторые другие особенности. Теперь я в порядке. К сожалению, на криптонцев не действует амнезиак, так что придется тебе справляться с эмоциями самостоятельно. Мне жаль, что моя непрофессиональная распущенность вообще вызвала эту нелепость, и будет жаль еще больше, если ты начнешь убивать, к примеру.

Криптонец сощурил глаза, затем кивнул.

— Амнезиак. Понятно. Вот, значит, как это выглядит на самом деле. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь ничего крушить, — он не сказал больше ничего и действительно не проявлял агрессии, просто стоял и смотрел.

Часы коротко завибрировали. Лекс кивнул сам себе.

— Рад, что ты все понимаешь, 6822. С тобой будут работать другие исследователи.

Он повернулся и ушел на выход под тихое шипение "еще как понимаю". Внутри ничего не дрожало, не тянуло, не дергалось, прочих симптомов возможного заражения не было.

За границей охраняемой зоны Лекс вытащил смартфон и проверил напоминания. После Аляски нужно будет зайти к Расу. Наконец-то старый шайтан расколется, что за гениальная идея его обуяла.


End file.
